Death cannot do us apart
by tanuki007
Summary: One awake from 500 year of slumber, while one was born again in the same clan that had separated their love. Could they find each other again and fight for their love?
1. Prologue

**This is my first story so feel free to comment about my bad grammar and choice of words. so I can improve it later **

**All member of Yamayurikai will be in this story and also some guest characters.**

* * *

><p>Deep in the old jungle from the North of London, there is a enormous castle, that may have hundred years of history, is hidden in the thick layer of fog. It seems no one lives here, however everything from the large yard to the door is well clean and beautiful. There is a rumor about the sad love story that happened long time ago in this castle. Some citizens who live around the castle want to figure out the truth and find treasure in this castle but none can find any pieces in this pie of mystery. By the way this is not a story about the castle but its master.<p>

Not far from the castle to the small forest, there is a large tomb which has "Dear My Lord - Waiting for your wake - Your Loyal Knights" written on the old stone. Inside this tomb, there is a large beautiful coffin that was made from clear crystal. Thus, the small girl inside it can be seen easily. There is the pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair sleeps peacefully in the coffin. It is strange because there are many seals on the coffin as if someone want to trap her in this coffin so she can't wake up from her eternal sleep. No one knows how long have she been in her sleep but through the sign on these seals, this coffin may have several hundred years old. But she still looks like a sleeping beauty, waiting for her Prince to rescue her. If look closely, her eyes are moving a bit as if she's ready to wake up from her long sleep. While her hands are holding tightly, the sign on the seals outside of the coffin are slowly fading.

**-INSIDE THE CASTLE-**

Along quiet and dark hallway, there are many paintings which was hung on the plain wall. All of them show once happy moment of this place since through these paintings, there are many happy faces. The family painting which showed a happy four member of the family. Maybe they are the owners of this castle. The girl in the tomb was in this painting too. It means she is related to this family. She was so adorable and happy in this painting along with 3 others. Perhaps, they are her parents and her brother. It can be seen easily that her father is Western and her mom is Asian, Japanese for accuracy, since she wore a traditional kimono. The artist that painted this picture must be very talented, since he could capture the whole happy atmosphere around these people. Among these beautiful and memorable paintings, there is only one picture that drag us in many questions. The picture of a young raven haired beautiful young lady dressed in a sapphire long dress sat on the old large wooden chair with a happy smile on her face. Standing next to her is no other than that brown hair pretty girl who wore a light warrior suite and placed one of her hand on the other girl's shoulder. They look like a loving couple. However, there is a pain in the standing girl' eyes. It's strange that she cannot enjoy the happy moment with her beloved just like in the family's painting.

This is an unknown question.

* * *

><p><strong>Well just a chapter about the opening of the story. Mostly is a description of where the story begin but the story will not end here.<strong>

**Enjoy ^^**


	2. Wake up I

**Chapter 2 - Wake up (I) -**

* * *

><p>Everything begins in the stormy night, there is no light from the sky so the only light source in this huge study room at the left wing of the castle are many large tall candles which are all over the room. They help to brighten this room. It's too quiet in here, except there is a sound of breathing from the side of the table which is near the glass window. There is a young man who is facing to the window to observe the scene outside. He is reading one of the document that lied on the desk in several weeks while he was in his trip. He is frowning at the report, because one of his partner has secret business behind his back. He wonders why he has to do these boring things. He smile to himself when suddenly he remembers what happened this afternoon, when he was at the airport.<p>

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Excuses me, I'm afraid that you're not old enough to have alcohol. So instead of wine, I can give you a SPY. Is it alright ", the flight attendant said when he ask for a glass of wine, since he was at the first class cabin.

"Oh, OK. Thanks", he can only smile at that pretty girl.

**-END of FLASHBACK-**

He thought that how can an vampire with several hundred years of life cannot qualify for a single glass of wine. Despite that fact, he looks like a young 16 years old boy. He giggles at that thought and stops when his eyes reach the small picture on his desk. This is the only one picture that four of them stood at the same place and appeared happily together.

"It's been 500 years. How can all of you left me behind in this boring world. Even grandpa freed himself in his eternal sleep too.", he whispers angrily at the picture and threw his report to the door. Even he is very angry but he still looks so lonely and a bit hope in his eyes. In these years he does everything to ensure that the family' businesses still run smoothly and successfully. He hopes that one day when his parents and his beloved sister come back, they will be proud of him. Moreover, he wants to support their life after such a long time disappear from the real world. Especially when human have change a lot. He want them to blend in the new society easily with good financial support.

He stares to the image of the pretty girl that stood next to him in the picture with a sad smile formed on his lip, and says, "Yumi, wake up soon. I have surprise for you". The tear has set on his eyes and start to fall freely, while his hand caress each of member in the picture. "Please, co...me back to me. All of you. It's really lonely to be here all alone. I misses those days", he murmurs.

"Young...young Mas...ter. The se...al is is comp...letely broken. " The broken voice from an old handsome man. He rushed into his master room without knocking. It's must be a very important news since he was trained to be the best butler for these family. He cannot forget the basic rules like this. By the way, he is Tanaka (1).

"Which seal? And what I've told you about calling my name instead of my title. Being alone is enough and I don't want to be a arrogant master here.", said with annoying voice from the young boy. He wiped his tear as soon as his old butler ran into the room. He doesn't want his only friend see his weakness.

"Hai, Yuuki sama. I got it. The last binding seal on the crystal coffin was faded perhaps few hours ago. When I went to check the tomb before I go to bed. It disappeared." said calmly by the butler. He's waiting for his master's reaction since he has waited for this day come for a long time. Tanaka always hope to see the lived atmosphere in this castle again. He keeps silence and waits for direction from his master who now is looking far away from the window. The sky is clear and bright now after the stormy night. The silence still remains in the room in the next few minutes. Until, the young man, called Yuuki, breaks this award silence in the room.

"It's broken huh. I think she'll awake soon" Yuuki says and a gigantic smile on his lip. He is kind of happy because he'll have his family back soon, but he also doesn't know how he can face that girl when he doesn't have any glues to answer the questions that she's going to ask him. He cannot escape from those questions anyway so maybe just let it happens.

"Tanaka, inform her about the current situation. And told her to prepare everything. We may come back Japan soon. We have unfinished business there" His voice is lower at the end of his talk.

"Yes, Yuuki sama" Tanaka nods and leaves the room

A small smile appears again from the young master. "Soon I'll be with his lovely sister", Yuuki thinks.

"Haizzzz, I hope you don't ask about her or what had happened after you were unconscious, Yumi. Hope you don't kill me", he panicked at this thought. He knows how lovely his sister can be but he also know that how aggressive she can be when it involves with a certain beauty raven haired girl.

Yuuki sighs and decided to go to his room. He's too tired to clear his thought now.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder how can the main character appear the first time in this fiction anyway :-?<strong>

**Note:**

(1) Tanaka is a loyal servant in Kuroshitsuji. The great butler with many capable skills to serve his master.**  
><strong>


	3. Wake up II

**Chap 3 Wake up (cont)**

* * *

><p>It's been three months since the seal finally vanished, but the little girl still stayed in her deep sleep. Whenever, Yuuki had free time, he went to the tomb immediately. He wanted to be the first person whom Yumi met when she woke up. Thus, he could figure out what had happened after his parents and Yumi went to Japan. It supposed to be a short trip to maintain the relationship between Bradford and Fukuzawa. Normally, only his parents would go for this type of business but he wondered why they brought Yumi with that time. It was a terrible time for him whenever he was left in the castle with his grandpa and the Council. So many secrets in his family, and only Yumi could give him the answer. That's what his grandpa said before he went for his eternal sleep. He was sitting in the study room and remembering all the event that happened after those spells was leaped.<p>

**- THE PAST (600 YEARS AGO) -**

"Yumi, Yuuki. Be careful. Don't come near the forest", shouted by a beautiful woman. She sat under the tree not far from the place where her children played. That woman is Miki Fukuzawa, a heiress of the most powerful and wealthy family in Japan. Moreover, she was a descendant of the greatest Kistune, messenger of Inari - god of food. Miki succeeded both the title and all power from her mom. Who could expect that one day she would live far away from home but still she had to run all family affairs. Such a burden. She only wanted to live happily with her beautiful children and her handsome husband. By the way, where is he anyway. He said that he would be here with them at this time. She frowned at thought that he might not be able to join this picnic with Yumi and Yuuki. They haven't seen their father for weeks. She wondered how long her husband wanted to keep their children in this form. He had used some spells on their children in order to keep them look like five years old kid. He thought that would be a nice idea to not let them grow up too soon, so they can enjoy this wonderful moment without thinking about current trouble between the Council and human. Bradford was one of the highest rank member in this Council, so both her husband and her father in law had to attend many meetings to discuss about that problem.

"What are you thinking, sweetheart?", the dashing young gentlemen asked while he gave a peck on his gorgeous wife's cheek. That was Julian Bradford who was a renowned Noblesse (1) and also known as Yuichiro at the time he was in Japan. Instead of giving a stoned face just like when he was at the meeting or in front of their servants, he gave his beloved wife a gigantic smile. He always thought that he did not fulfill his obligation as a father and a husband, so he tried his best to make sure they would not involve in any Bradford affairs. "Sorry, I'm late.", he sounded guiltily. That was the only reason that came up to him.

"Nah, it's okay, honey. That's not a reason. Don't feel guilty or anything. It's your duty after all. It's just...that", the voice seemed lower at the end of the sentence. She giggled at the look on Yuichiro. He looked so lost and had no idea what happened with his wife. Even when he had been trained to not show all his thought in front of people but whenever he was with her, nothing could be conceal. She thought about her daughter who exacted like him. She could never hid her thought since everybody can see it through her face. "Can lift up the spells?", Miki asked her husband with stern voice. "May I know why?", she did not expect that her husband could give such a serious look in this matter. Perhaps, he had hidden something.

"You know. You can tell me everything."

"Miki, I...". He avoided his wife's look. It was hard to tell her the truth that he wanted to bury it deep down in his soul. The truth might take away the most precious thing in his life which was his family. This was an awkward moment after hundred years of marriage.

Suddenly, Yumi ran to him and gave him a garland of red roses. She said, "Daddy, here take it. Don't make mama sad.". He smiled at his innocent daughter and said, "Thanks Yumi. I will never dare to make your mom sad. She's too good at handling me. Agree?" Both father and daughter giggled at the talk. "Nah Yumi, how old are you?" He changed to a serious face when he ask his looking five years old girl. Yumi frowned at his father. She thought why he did not know how old she was. Perhaps, he was working too hard. A little girl cupped her hand on the man's cheek and said, "I'm five years old, father Yuichiro. You will be punished because of forgetting it. I'll tell Yuuki. Prepare the gifts. OKay" She gave a broad grin.

"Hey, Yumi. Come here. They are sure just play around. Don't worry about them. I found something really interested here. Come. Come". A voice of young boy far away from them. He became impatient when his sister was so worried about their parents. They would be fine since they were adult.

After the little girl left her parents alone, they still maintain the silence between them for awhile. Up until that time, Miki finally realized how strong the spells was. It made her children have no idea about their own age. However, Yuichiro have never showed his true power to her. She sighted, there were many questions that she could not understand about this family, except their obligation for the Lord. Yuichiro glanced at his wife and he knew that he had no chance to win. "Uhm, Miki. Please, look at me." After a long pause, he leaned forward and rest his forehead on hers. Their eyes met each other. "OK. I'll remove that spells and we all will face what will come up after that together. But before that give your husband a kiss, sweetheart. Nothing is important than you and our kids. Maybe, it's time to tell you everything." They shared a long tender kiss before they called Yumi and Yuuki go back for dinner.

**-BACK TO PRESENT-**

Yuuki's thought was cut because of his butler's inform. "Yuuki sama, the Council is here. They're waiting at the meeting room. Do you want to go now or let them wait"

Again, another wastes meeting. He hated this Council. Actuallly, he did not like some members in the Council. If it is not because of the Lord, he would have resigned as the elder in the Council. The previous Lord and some of his loyal knights went to their eternal sleep three hundred years ago, his grandpa was one of them. Only one oldest Knight still remained here to support the young Lord. She did not have enough experience to handle the council' problems. Yuuki knew that man, Sir Landegre (2), want to go to but he had to keep his promise with the Lord. He taught Yuuki many things and took care of him after his grandpa went away. So basically, Yuuki already acknowledged this man as his grandpa. Yuuki walked along the hallway to the meeting room which was on the other side of the castle. He could hear the argument from outside of the room. He had no idea what would they want to discuss about at this time. Maybe about how they can keep their identity under secret again. He sighed before he opened the door. everyone stopped when he entered the room. He bowed at sir Landegre to show his respect to this man, then sat opposite side of him. He could clearly see the hesitance in those eyes. He decided to break this awkward silence.

"What will we discuss today, Sir"

Landegre was the one who answered him after a moment in a thought. "Yuuki, I'm afraid that I have to tell you this unwanted news. The last heir of Kertia escaped three months ago in the stormy night. I'm afraid that he is behind you. Thus we want you to hide somewhere until we can catch him back"

This must be the most surprised news for the past few years, Kertia had vowed that they would kill all Bradford until the last Kertia fell down. That's why both he and Yumi followed their mom's last name which was Fukuzawa instead of Bradford. Hence, not many Noblesse knew about their exist except some high rank members. However, there was a rebellion that cause this secret flied fast to the Kertia. They had made some moved in order to kill his family, but their plan was screwed up because of the spy that his grandpa put in long ago. Most of Kertia died but the last one, Alexander Kertia, was imprisoned in The Temple which was guarded by the strongest Noblesse in the Council. But somehow he managed to escape this place after many tries.

"I'm sorry. I can't run away like a coward. That's not what Bradford do. I'll consider this issue carefully. It's really kind of you about the solution. Maybe we could corporate to capture him again." Finally, Yuuki spoke to the Council. He could not leave his sister here, because nothing could lift that coffin up. Only the first Knight of the family could do it, she was the one who brought Yumi back here with a letter from their parents. However, Yuuki had no glue what inside it since his grandpa did not let him read it.

"My mas...ter, finally young lady woke up." Takana ran through the room without knocking again. He was excited about this news so he did not care about those etiquettes. Yuuki stood up right away after hearing the news. He could not believe in his ears anymore. He wanted to run away out of this place to see his beloved sister. However, consider as the master here, he could not do it. He looked at Landerge for his approval. Landegre nodded as an agreement. He could not keep this young man any longer since Yumi's awake was very important. He was informed that all the seals was disappeared on the day that Kertia escaped. Maybe, these two things had related to each other. He must find out before it was too late.

**- LANDEGRE'S MEMORY-**

It was very late on that day. But Landegre had a strange conversation with William Bradford.

"Well, well, how come the head of Bradford pay me a visit at this time", Landegre said.

"I think I might join the eternal sleep with our Lord soon. Since you are the trusted man who will be struggle in this life for how long who knows. I have a favor to ask.", his best friend, William said.

"Haizz, don't mention that. It's so cruel that all of you leave me behind. Why don't you stay Bradford?"

"Nah, I live long enough, Albert. Moreover, it seems you still have unfinished business here. I'll go straight to the point. Want it or not. I'll tell you anyway. Bare it until I finish." William told his friend with a big grin. He gave a long talk about his request. "You see. My son and his wife disappeared and my granddaughter is in the crystal coffin with many spells on it. This is a art from both my son and my daughter in law. I cannot unseal it completely after many tries."

"So you want my help to unseal those spells. Right", Albert did not have enough patient to hear the full story so he jumped to the talk. As a consequence, he got the death glare from his friend. He swore that he felt the cold run along his spine. "Oh, OK. Go ahead. Please continue. Want some tea?", he tried to lighten the atmosphere in this room.

"Black tea, no sugar. Thanks. I also got a letter from Miki. She told me that the spell will be vanished when the time come. So I just have to take care of Yuuki and the coffin. I want to know more but their first Knight left immediately not give me the time to ask. There is another letter but it can only be given to Yumi. Can't believe that Miki put a spell on it too. This must be very serious. I only hope that they are alright. It seems I could not see them the last time. So can you help me to take care of Yuuki, since I can only truth you. He's still young as a Noblesse. There are many things he has to learn and you're the best teacher anyway. ... Moreover, currently Miki had told her clan that Yuuki will run all the business until Yumi awake. Thus he needs help from elder like us. That's all I want to say. There is no for the answer. I won't accept it. ...Ah, by the way I think you should keep this letter and give it to Yumi for me. Thanks." William finished his talk, take a sip of tea and hugged his friend tightly then leave the house. Left Albert no choice to disagree with his request.

He decided to refuse the next day after he had thought over and over again. he did not think that he had ability to help these children, although he really love William's grandkids. He knew them since the day they were born. However, when he got to Bradford's castle, he was informed that their master had gone to his eternal sleep last night. He was shocked to the core. No wonder that old man acted strange last night. He became reluctant mentor to Yuuki Fukazawa since then.

**- END -**

"Finally, she awake. I think I can retire now. I cannot handle this burden anymore." He talked to himself when he was alone in his car. He returned to his mansion and waited for the next visit of the Bradford.

* * *

><p><strong>Haizzzzzz...I need more inspiration to continue so maybe I should stop here or I'll write dummy things.<strong>

**NOTE:**

**(1) Noblesse: a web comic from Son Jae Ho. I love this manhwa so I borrow some idea about the high rank vampire in the story**

**(2) Landegre is one of Noblesse' family.**

**If anyone want to know more, find and read the manhwa.**


	4. Sibling moment

**Chap 4 Sibling Moment  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-FEW HOURS AGO-<strong>

While Yuuki was in the meeting with the Council, the little girl turned her head from side to side once in a while and she also murmured something that none could hear it probably. However nothing could get away from Tanaka' eyes, he was in the tomb to do cleaning. It was the first time in five hundred years that he saw his young lady move slightly inside the coffin. Base on her gestures, he could hazard a guess that his young lady might wake up soon. However, he did not dare to tell his master right away since this cause another hope like three months ago. Thus, he would wait until there was a higher possibility that Yumi was going to wake up. Tanaka decided to return to the castle, he had many things to do until the meeting finished. Suddenly, he was thrown out of the tomb by an abnormal strength from whom only god knew. Fortunately, he landed on the ground not far from the place with no severe injury due to the help of the big old tree. That tree fell down right after he was on the ground. He knew immediately that if not for the tree, he would end up somewhere near the castle which was a mile away from here or in the worst case he might land inside of the castle. He try to collect himself before looking at the tomb's direction in order to find out who was it. His eyes widened when he realized that was his young lady, Fukuzawa, who was standing in front of the tomb. She stood there with soulless eyes. Tanaka begged that Yumi just acted on her instinct. That was proved that she intended to released another wave of power toward his direction as if he was her opponent. Tanaka knew that he should not run when he was in the middle of the fight so he stood up and waited for another attack. He was prepared this time so hopefully he would not be thrown as far as last time. He surprised when Yumi's eyes changed into dark red color which meant she would release all of her power this time. Only high rank member of Noblesse can change their eyes to such a color and they only used it when they were forced to. He wondered what had happened to the girl. He drawn out his weapon which was a large shield to reduce the damage, but Yumi passed out before she could do anything. The old butler put down his weapon and made the move to catch Yumi. He brought her on his arm and moved forward the castle. He must inform his master about this immediately.

Unaware to them, someone stood not far away on the tree to observe them from the moment Yumi woke up. Shadow was casted on her face so she could not be fully recognized. The mystery woman dialed something on her phone and spoke to another line. "Sweetheart, our girl already woke up and she gave me a surprise. I think she could handle that matter after all. As expected from Miki sama's daughter. I'll be back soon what gift do you want?" She turned off her mobile and left this area.

**Who was she and what was she doing here?**

**-PRESENT-**

Yuuki and Tanaka was having a conversation about what had happened few hours ago while they were on the way to Yumi's room. Yuuki was in his thought about the changing of Yumi's eyes. He only saw it once when the pack of werewolf attacked them when they played in their private garden. Because of protecting him, Yumi released all of her power and almost turned into an insane blood sucking demon. If it was not because of their guards, he was nearly killed by his big sister. After that incident, their parents and grandfather agreed that they should keep an eye on Yumi and sealed some of her power. None of them told him why she could absorb such a tremendous power and why they let Yumi live in Japan three months per year. He was tortured for years because of these secrets.

They stop at the painting Yumi and the pretty raven haired girl, Yuuki told Tanaka to prepare a small picture of this painting and put it in Yumi's room. Only Yuuki entered the room, Tanaka excuse himself to complete his duties. Yumi already woke up and sat on her bed with a confusing look. Sweat was all over her face as if she has been through a nightmare.

"What's up, Yumi?" Yuuki asked worriedly. He ran toward the bed and hugged her tightly to soothe her. "Yuuki? Why are you here? I thought you were in Britain." His face was extremely amusing because of his sister question. He had no idea what had happened with her. "Yuuki, don't tell me you come here because of missing me. You're such a child." Yumi pouted and pinched her little brother's cheek playfully. "Ano Yumi, do you know where are you now?" He asked while he rubbed his face. Yumi confused about the question, she did not know why her lovely brother asked her like that. Of course she knew where she was. She was in her family's mansion in Japan. However, when she looked around the room, she realized that she was in her room in Bradford's castle. She gazed at Yuuki in puzzlement. Yuuki was master in reading Yumi since she always expressed all her mind on her face. He took her hands and guided her to the couch in the middle of the room. Waiting for two of them already settle on the couch, Yuuki prepared himself to tell Yumi everything and ready to take all of her furious. He sighed and began his talk.

"Yumi. Promise me. Let me talk and no interruption. Deal?" Yuuki looked at Yumi seriously and looked forward her reply. Yumi giggled about how tense her brother was. Thus she nodded as acceptance for his request.

"Well, as you see, you're in our home in Britain. You already slept almost 500 years. The woman who acknowledged herself as your first Knight brought you back here. She left after giving Grandpa letters which were from mom and dad. I didn't have a chance to know what her name was." Yuuki sighed a bit and before he continued, Yumi surprised him by telling him the identity of her first Knight.

"Shizuru. Shizuru Fujino. That's her name. Mom wanted me to take her as my first Knight when I was in Japan. She was from the top warrior family in town and they were well known for their loyalty. At that time, there were many clans want them work as their protector. However they only chose their own master. Hence they were chased by those evil clans. Mom and dad had rescued her and turned her in order to save her life. Thus she accepted to become my protector. However I see her as my friend and my tutor more than a normal protector. I'll tell you the detail later." She winked at Yuuki and hoped this would somehow satisfied his curiosity.

"So that's her name. OK then back in that day, you were lied inside the crystal coffin which had many seals on it. Grandpa said those spells were a combination of both mom and dad power so he could not unsealed by himself. Moreover, Shi..Shizuru gave him letters to explain everything but he didn't let me read them. He told me to ask you later." He sighed and looked at Yumi gently. "But as long as you're safe and happy, I don't care about the truth anymore." The tear was shed on Yumi's eyes. She could not believe how mature Yuuki was in these years. "Yuuki, I want to tell you everything. but it seems I can't remember what really happened back then in Japan. Everything is so vague. When I woke up, there were many sequence of images passed my mind. All of them were just a flash. Anyway if you had said that he got letters from mom and dad, he would have the answer for this. We can go and ask him." Yumi told her brother sincerely. She wondered why she could not recall her full memory about what happened before she woke up. Perhaps someone sealed part of her memory and only their mom could do it. "Haizz, mom, dad. You kept so many secrets from me and Yuuki." The whole room went silent. The only sound was their breathing. Both of them were lost in their own though. Finally, Yuuki decided to break this silence and tell his sister about their family current situation, before he got any shocking stories from Yumi. He didn't want to have a heart attack even though he was still young. Yeah, still young for a Noblesse whose life could last for thousand years.

"Well Yumi. Many things happened during 500 years. I don't know where mom and dad are, they've disappeared since you were brought back here. Perhaps Grandpa knew but he never told. And you should be calm at the next thing I tell you, Yumi." Yumi changed from surprised to worried and then angry. She was the cause of this mess. Her thought was on over her face again. it hurt him seeing his Yumi in so much hurt, so Yuuki had to continue. "Hmmm... as I said many thing changed including our Lord. He went to his eternal including with his Knights except one 300 years ago. Grandpa was with the Lord so you can't go and ask him now. I'd also love to know the truth too but maybe there is another way to know. Who knows?" He shrug his shoulders. "And I'm the Head of Bradford now. That's what he wanted before entering his sleep. And I got his soul weapon so I'm stronger than I was when you left, Yumi. I'll protect you from now on. No one can hurt you." He meant what he said. If anyone dared to touch his beloved sister, they must over his death body. Yumi cupped his cheek tenderly and smiled at him gentely. "Thanks Yuuki. I'm sure no one dare to attack me when I'm with you."

They heard a knock at the door. It was Tanaka, he bowed and said, "It's dinner time, Master". Yuuki gave a nodded and turned back to Yumi. "Yumi, he is Tanaka. Our butler and guard. Well, since you already wake up, it means there are three people live in this castle from now on. It's a long story but have dinner first." She nodded at Tanaka as a acceptance for his presence. Nothing she could do now, she had to just depend on Yuuki at this time until she could find out what happened. Together they walked toward the dining room. Suddenly Yuuki remembered the last wish of their Grandpa so he stopped and told Yumi, "By the way, before I tell you the rest story, you should visit Grandpa in the Shrine which was 5 levels down the castle. That's what he wanted before he went there. And alone. Of course, that's tomorrow thing. Let's enjoy your first dinner after 500 years. You must be starving now" They laugh all the way to the room. Even though Yumi still confused why Grandpa wanted her to be in the Shrine alone.

"Shrine?"

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen when Yumi visit her Grandpa in the Shrine? Any guesses or suggestions ?<br>**

**Yay, finally I finished one more chapter but it seems this chap is not as good as I expected. **

**Anyway enjoy**


	5. Part of Memory

**Chap 5 Part of Memory  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They were in front of the door which leaded to the Shrine but the problem was they didn't know how to open this door. It was an antique door with no doorknob or even silly high tech system. Yeah, of course how came those things could possibly exist at that time - 300 years ago. There were some ancient characters on the door which meant <em>the key is in your soul<em>. They all knew their Grandpa was an tricky old man but leaving a quest with a hint like this was a pain in the arse. They've been there for half an hour and still could not figure out the way to open it. How could their souls related to the way open the door. However, when they took a closer look at the door there were two imprinted of a hand on the hard surface which were hidden under the thick layer of dust. They looked at each other quizzically. Using their mind reading ability, they didn't need any words and placed their hands respectively on those signs. When they pressed it inside a little bit, the door started to move inward and slid up. There were a stair case which might lead to the Shrine. It was a pitch black down there. Yuuki pointed his finger downward the stair then light appeared along the way. He could only help his sister with that, he knew better than anyone that if he dared to set only one foot down the stair, he would have get into big trouble since his grandpa would put some restrain spell on it. That old man meant his every word when he said only Yumi could come to the Shrine.

"Go, Yumi. Find what you've lost. I'll wait in study room. " He pushed Yumi slightly to the stair and walked away without letting Yumi have any resistances. Ever since the door was opened, Yumi felt something that she could not explain herself. She didn't sure whether it was bad or good feeling at all. Thus she really wanted Yuki get inside with her but it seemed he could guess what she intended to ask so he pushed her and walked away. She could only look at his back and see his waving hand. "Get inside. And give him my greeting. Tell him how much I hate him. OK" He disappeared in the corner of the hall. Yumi sighed and gathered all her strength to face with whatever it was down there. She was sure that her grandpa would not harm her or Yuuki. They were his favorite grandchildren after all.

She was glad because of the light that Yuuki made for her. The final stair lead her into the big empty room. She looked around in few seconds, until her eyes locked on the beautiful image which was embossed on the stone door at the end of the room. That image was so familiar to Yumi. She went straight to the door and it was opened automatically as if someone had opened it from the other side. The room was full of beautiful paintings, swords, and many rare items from her grandpa's adventures. Finally, her eyes rested on the tomb in the middle of the room. She walked toward it and suddenly light split out from the tomb. Yumi's head hurt at the time the light hit her face. Again some of her lost memory flowed back to her.

**-FLASHBACK-**

In the small beautiful garden, the little long black haired girl rested her head on the lap of another little brown haired girl, it was her, Yumi. She caressed the cheek of sleeping beauty form on her lap and smiled to herself.

"Well, well, I couldn't expect it. Our little Bradford gives her precious genuine smile to another race." A tall blonde woman said in amusing tone. "Shhhh...Seiya, don't wake her up.", little Yumi whispered in order to not wake up the other being. She used her power to lift that girl up and kept her floating in the air so she could have a little talk with the older girl. She dragged the other girl far enough so she could still look after her sleeping beauty. "Why are you here Seiya? Why don't you take your Scythe back." Little Yumi tensed at the sight of her friend weapon. "Oh my. I just have a practice with Miki sama. Don't worry, I won't hurt your little friend. She's so cute to be hurt by this." She winked at Yumi that cause the little girl blushed.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

The other flash back came to Yumi.

**-FLASHBACK-**

The noise of screaming was all over the night. They lighted up the sky with flaming torches. They threw rock to a little girl form who slumped to her knee. They yelled at her angrily but somehow there was frighten because of her crimson eyes. At that point they started to throw garlic, rocks, even Buddhist chains. They yelled, "Kill it...kill that disgusting monster..." The little girl was so weak, she had no choice but let those foolish human hurt her.

"STOP" The little girl with black hair stood in front of her to protect her. She didn't know that girl but she felt secure under that girl's shadow. The villagers knew who that girl was and they didn't dare to

**-END FLASHBACK-**

And another flashback. In this flashback, she was not a little girl anymore, she looked exactly the same who she was at this time.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Yumi was in the middle of the air since she felt from the peak of the mountain. She closed her eyes to prepare for a harsh landing. She wasn't really worried because she knew she would drop into the river which was under the mountain. Perhaps a couple of bones would be broken but they could be heal in no time with her power. "Catch you. Clumsy girl" A beautiful raven haired girl hold Yumi in bridal style and fly to the river bank. Her white wings spread out so strong and beautiful.

"You've grown prettier every day, Sachiko." Yumi murmured so the other girl would not able to hear her and she blushed at the thought how hard to resist touching that smooth skin and beautiful lip of her friend. "Yumi, next time if you want to go around. Let me know." She said when she lifted Yumi's chin so their eyes could reach each other. Yumi blushed again. She was drown in the pool of pretty sapphire eyes.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Yumi wanted to know what happened next but this piece of memory stopped at that point and another one came up. This one was so painful that she even didn't want to remember.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Look at this, little Bradford." The young man with short blonde hair which hide half of his face spoke in low dangerous tone. That man was Rael Kertia, second son of Lord Kertia. He walked toward a beautiful girl that Yumi loved so much to finish her life. That girl was covered in blood, her wings was nearly ripped off from her back. "Look. I'll suck every power of this being. So you won't forget how strong Noblesse are. We don't need this kind of race help us." He moved his head close to the girl's neck and his fang grew out. Yumi cried out, "STOP". She tried to use her mind control to freeze him. She was so tired after fighting with him, he was stronger than her. He had already receive part of soul weapon. "Damn you Kertia. You didn't respect the rule of Noblesse. You're not even the clan leader how dare you have the right to control soul weapon." She shouted and used her mind power to force him back few foot away. She ran toward her love to check on her. Yumi was so angry that she withdrew the sword that her grandpa gave her at her 16th birthday. He told her not to use the sword unless she was forced to and this was that situation. "You're so dead, Rael. How dare you hurt her. I won't hold back anymore" After Yumi declared, they had a fight until Rael was cut at his shoulder. No one has ever had a chance to hurt him during the fight except his brother. His eyes widen at the state of Yumi. Her eyes changed completely into dark red color and she touched the blood on her sword. She smirked and looked straight at his eyes. He knew that there was a legend among Noblesse. Bradford was one branch of the Lord family and they inherited the special power which was called blood control or blood field. However, only few Bradford could have it and this little brat of Bradford had it. He was sure base on the state of her eyes and the act toward his blood. "No. how can a little brat have this ability!" He thought so he attack her again before she could use that so call Blood field. However before he could get near her, he had heard the little girl whisper, "DIE". The next thing Rael could see was the wave of blood around him. He was covered in the ball of blood and it took out all the air around him. He couldn't breathe anymore.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

The light disappeared and her memory stopped coming to her. She was kind of furious because her memory didn't fully come back. Even the last piece of memory didn't complete either. However her eyes shot open when she realized she was the cause of all the fight between Bradford and Kertia. She didn't feel guity at all, Rael Kertia deserved that. He dared to hurt the one she loved most. Finally Yumi knew why her heart felt missing something at the day she woke up. She almost forgot that beautiful girl who had stole her heart many years ago. She smiled mischievously and murmured, "Sachiko, how could I forget my pure crow princess"

The sound of clearing throat made Yumi snap out of her though, she turned around and saw her Grandpa was sitting on the top of the tomb. "Come here, my child. Welcome back." Tear was shed on her face already, god knew how much she missed this gentle and calm voice. She came near the old man, or more precise it was just his last piece of soul power. It seemed Yumi let her thought on her face again so the old Bradford gave her an acknowledge smile then said, "Even I'm just a piece of his power but I'm still your grandpa, Yumi ...Oh come on. Give me a hug. I can still do that, can I?" Yumi ran to his embrace before he finished and she cried in his hands. After the awhile Yumi could gathered all herself and waited for her grandpa's talk because she could still be here without reasons. William Bradford' will power prepared to convey the last message of the last clan leader of Bradford.

"Yumi, as you see... well... how can I say? I assumed that Yuuki told you about how you got here and letters from Julian and Miki. There were two letters. One explained the situation and one is for you and Yuuki. When I knew it was time for me, I entrusted the letter to my best friend, Albert Landegre. Your parents asked me to keep everything from Yuuki until you wake up. Thus both of you can get it from Albert and read the letter together." The man sighed a bit and continued. "I agreed to keep part of your memory here. Yumi, those are your memory. Even though they aren't complete but I think there are reasons behind so find it yourself. I can only help you with this..." The light appeared from nowhere and the sword was in front of Yumi. She gasped, "My sword" However, it looked different. Her eyes widened when she looked at the join between the blade and handle. She looked at her grandpa and asked in nervous tone, "Where's the Heart of Ocean?" He laughed at his grandchild's reaction. He tried to use tern voice which made Yumi thought he was angry because of losing the gem. "Yumi, I'm not mad about missing the gem. I just wanna tell you how important it is. Without it, this sword lost its half power and if you use it in this condition, sooner or later it'll become a normal piece of steal. So find it - sighed - even though it's not that simple. Ne Yumi, I never tell you the story about the stone, right?"

It was a long speech about the history of the sword and some family secrets. Yumi was walking out of the Shrine. She knew that was the last time she saw her Grandpa, but he said everything would be fine to her and Yuuki. She had a very bad headache after consuming those information. She had to thanks for her parents who knew too well that she would be in pain if she got all her memory back at once. Thinking again about the story of the Heart of Ocean while she was walking toward study room to find Yuuki and telling everything so they could come up with the upcoming plan.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"There was a legend among Noblesse. Thousands years ago, when human was just a small group, they worshiped us as there god. We never cared about being a god or not, we just wanted to live in peace and help those weakling within our power. However the thirst of power ran them crazy, some of them begged for our power. Thus, there were some bad Noblesse use those human as their toy so they turned them and it went worse. That was the time the council was found to set all the rules for Noblesse. We hid ourselves from human and just made sure those who were turned won't cause any troubles. We maintain the balance between human and us, supernatural being- proud tone could be recognized - Ok, straight to the story now, are we. The very first member of Bradford was Marduk Bradford. It was said that he was the strongest Noblesse and the kindest too. However, he became insane and killed most of people he met. Hence story about demon king killed all knights who tried to rescue a princess spread out the world. At least that was what they believed. The truth is Marduk just tried to protect his lover from those filthy knight who wanted her power. That girl was the purist being in this whole world. They met at the council and you could say they fell in love at the first sight. She was Amemia, the eastern goddess who somehow related to our Lord. He vowed to protect her with his life. Even the Lord had approved their marriage. However when the infected human knew about having her blood could help them fully become one of us. They broke the treatment between human and Noblesse and attack our castle. That's why Marduk killed them all, but he used too much power so he couldn't control himself anymore. -hissing- Just like you when you protected Yuuki years ago. Fortunately, your power wasn't as strong as Marduk so we still could handle you easily. However, in the case of Marduk, it needed all clan leader of Noblesse including the Lord to calm him down. Of course there was a big help from Amemia. The Council decided to twist the story a bit so human wouldn't pursue the story anymore. -paused a bit and continued with gentle voice- After that incident, Marduk sealed most of his power into a beautiful gem stone which was called the Heart of Ocean. The stone was Amemia family treasure. He put the stone in his sword to remind him of his wife. Thus he could restrain his power, whenever he was in the fight. "

Yumi screamed in her mind because of this story. It was so overwhelming. That's her ancestor story, what was it related to her anyway. She just wanted to be a normal girl or maybe normal Noblesse who could pursue her own happiness without involve into those trouble of power. William smiled at his grandchild, he knew this was harsh for her. She may have hundred years of lives but she was still an innocent child who knew nothing about life. He sighed but this was his duty to tell her the story of family and it may help her some days.

"As you see, the sword was obtained the power of Marduk and Amelia so not all Bradford could control its power. When they entered their eternal sleep, they gave child their power and the sword. But since then none of us could use the sword. Except you, Yumi. You're the one who changed the color of the stone. Moreover you could use blood field, the technique that only the Lord's bloodline could have it. I'm sure that you inherited from Amemia, your great great great grandmother. But now the problem is the stone was somewhere else, not in the sword. You must find it. It was not only the sword's power source but also a family inheritance. It reminds the sacred story of Bradford."

"Grandpa, is it all? Do I have to know anything else? I'm lost now. Why don't you give the sword to Yuuki. He's Bradford too."

"Ara, that's good idea. But nope. The sword didn't choose him, it chose you instead. You know, Yuuki was the first one who touch the sword, but nothing happened at all. Only you could awake the sword so you're its owner. It's hard to explain everything. But when time comes, you'll know my child. -sighed- Beside from the sword our family have another weapon which will be passed down to the clan leader. Noblesse still has great power without soul weapon but it's more like the sign of leader of family. Hence I wanted to give it to your father but he declined. He wanted to spend more time with his family than family business -laugh angrily - Do you know how much I hated your mom at the first time I saw her. I always know my son love travel and adventure but I've never expected that he brought home a bride which was your mom. Even though she's a good girl, not only mention that beautiful one. -chuckling- Miki is also a goddess herself. Right.-his eyes sparkled-Perhaps, that's explain why you can used the sword. -His voice became lower-Yumi, I'm quite sure that your parents still alive and have a happy life out there and they left this old man in this old boring castle."

"You have us here. I and Yuuki can visit you every day, we can talk or play around just like old day. But..." said Yumi. She was excited at the thought her grandpa could be with them like before but then she realized this was just part of his soul. He was here for telling her what she needed to know. Tear rolled down uncontrollable.

"Don't cry, dear. I'm still exist in your heart and Yuuki's too, right! My power still flows in both of you. Right. Power! -his voice sounded like he just remember very important thing- When I entered my sleep, I gave Yuuki my soul weapon so basically he's clan leader now. The soul weapon is different from each clan. To Bradford, it was a sword which looks exactly like yours. But it's less powerful but still powerful enough to against strong enemy like Kertia." Yumi felt more guilty when she heard about Kertia. Knowing that her grandpa reassured her again, " It's not your false to cause that fight between two families. It's Rael who dared to hurt my granddaughter precious person. He deserved it, he still alive anyway. But that's another story. You'll know soon in your parent's letter. By the way I think I have to preserve part of my power to see that girl. She looks lovely in those picture but I'd love see her in person. Bring her here when you're done with all of your troubles. OK." She nodded shyly and blushed at the thought of the beautiful girl again even though there were many gaps between these pieces of memory. "I will. So wait for me then" said excitedly.

"So that's a deal huh. Now, Yuuki already had my gift, it's your turn. I already put some of my power in the sword to keep it alive for awhile until you could find the stone back. You should leave now, go and find the truth. I'm done here. Give a hug to Yuuki for me. Until next time." The soul disappeared after that line. Yumi was sad but she knew she could see him sooner or later.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

She sighed all the way to Yuuki's place. Suddenly she stopped at the painting of her and the pretty girl in the hall way. A small smile forming on her lips, her eyes caressed every line of that girl face. She whispered, "Until next time, then" She felt like just a small image of that girl could change her mood totally. She walked quickly to find Yuuki.

Since Yuuki left his sister at the door, he was back in his study room. There were many document he had to sign in the day but he couldn't focus on anything. He paced around the room impatiently until Yumi rushed into the room and hugged him tightly. That was enough for him, he didn't care about the truth. Yumi told him softly while still hugging him, "Grandpa wanted me hug you for him." He gave a small smile and hugged his sister back.

Yumi told Yuuki everything that she heard in the Shrine. Yumi asked her brother to take her to Landegre's place to get the letter of their parents. It took him a bit of time to process all the information that he just got from Yumi. It was like a fairy tale for him, but he knew it was not. "Mah...Yumi, I have a headache already." said Yuuki and he pouted cutely to lighten the mood. "But, I don't think we can get the letter now. Albert ah.. I mean Landegre isn't here. He has some business in the city." Yumi surprised with the new term that she's just heard. "City?" Yuuki felt like he was hit in the head. He shouldn't forget that his sister was out of the world for 500 years. How she could know the world has changed rapidly since then.

"Ah...Yumi, the world has changed a lot in the last 500 years. We don't hide ourselves from human world anymore. We live among them. They don't know our existence..well except in the book. But of course we still should hide our identities. Or there will be war for our power again. Right" He winked at Yumi. "So I think. Until Landegre comes back, you should cover your knowledge gap in the last 500 year." This Yuuki gave a big grin to his sister, "and it's just a piece of cake to you." He pointed to his head and kept talking, "with our mind reading power, you can learn in no time. So what do you think?" Yumi frown a bit, "OK. I don't wanna get any new stories at this time. Both of us need time to chew these stories about our mysterious family anyway." Both of them burst out laughing at Yumi's last line. Yeah, they did have a mysterious family, but they loved it so much. They looked out of the window to enjoy the sunset scene. It was so beautiful and peaceful. Yuuki walked to the window and faced his back to Yumi, "Ne..Yumi.. believe me. I'll show you the world again and help you find what you've lost." Yumi looked at her brother lovingly and walked to his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Yuuki."

* * *

><p><strong>Arg...That's it. Finally finish another chapter. <strong>

**Enjoy ^^  
><strong>

**Yeah it seems I build up this story more and more mysterious. But the answer will come soon. So read and wait patiently. hahahahhahahaha...**

**Update (22/11/2011): My right arm was broken and my left arm was broken 2 months ago so basically I'll work on this story slower. T_T Hope don't need anymore surguries this year  
><strong>


	6. New Life

**Chap 6 New Life**

* * *

><p><strong>-3 MONTHS LATER-<strong>

Within 3 months, Yumi had learnt everything about the changing of human world in the past 500 years. Beside learning about history, art, technology, Yuuki wanted her to learn many different languages since it was a need for family business. From her brother, Yumi knew that Bradford owned several corporations which specialized in education, health management, and private force. Their family empire had spread all over the world. However, she was shocked when it was said that their empire hasn't reached to Japan yet. They used Bradford as a legal registered name in the marketplace. Hence it was hard to enter Japan. Moreover, after their mom, Miki Fukuzawa, disappeared at the same time of her sleeping, their influence in Japan was faded insignificantly. Only some old prestige families in Japan knew about their family. Thus Yuuki had become business partner with these family in the last few years to gain their trust and join this society again. Both of them thought that it was time to come back Japan and rebuilt their family name and also found what she had lost.

Anyway, they had to meet Landegre first to get the letter from their parents. Hence after preparing almost updated knowledge they left the castle to London. They have another house in the city. As Yuuki said it was just an apartment with all modern products. He thought that it was inappropriate if he install new technology in the castle which was belonged to ancient Noblesse. Thus Yumi did not have chance to practice using those thing during her learning process. This was the time to do so. Tanaka left first in other to prepare everything in the city.

Yumi looked at the castle the last time before both of them casted the hidden spells on the castle to protect it from strangers. "I'll be back soon", she me murmured when she got on the car for her new adventure after 500 years.

"Yuuki, you're too old" Yumi said in amusing tone when she saw her brother change into the late 30's man. She knew that he had changed his appearance many times during these years in order to live in the human society. He told her that every few decades he faked his death and returned as Bradford's heir.

"Well, this is my current undercover identity in human world. I think it charming. Many ladies would faint because of my appearance." He said with a big grin and gave Yumi a wink. "Neh, Yumi, I wanna see your adult form too." He put a finger under his chin, faking a thinking pose and made an evil smirk.

"Ehhhhh" She noticed that look and could quickly pick up the last image that popped up from his mind. She blushed furiously and screamed at his face, "How dare you?" She wanted to strangle this man who happened to be her little brother. "Oy, Yumi. Don't you think it'll be pretty on you?" He winked at her but he only got a smack on his shoulder. "Next time, make sure you're not the driver so I can kill you properly Yuuki." She tried to fake her anger toward him but it did not work since her face had betrayed it all. Both of them broke into laughter.

After composing himself, Yuuki said seriously, "Seriously Yumi. We have to throw a party to welcome you to the society both human and our kind. Thus you must have one of those...well...formal clothes."

"Whattttt. You call that...that little piece of fabric is formal. I would rather choose traditional Noblesse suite." Yumi said in unbelievable tone, she was totally shocked about the idea that her brother wanted her to be in the long black silky dress with no sleeve. Moreover there was nothing cover on the back of the dress. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. She tried to ignored him by enjoying the sight. All of sudden, she blushed at the thought of that beautiful girl in a fabulous black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. It would be perfect on her. She rested her head on the window and murmured sadly, "I miss you."

"So you like that dress huh?" Yuuki noticed her sadness so he tried to cheer her up. He squeezed her hands to draw Yumi out of her own world. Yumi gave him a faint smile, "How can I do without you, Yuuki."

"Then do me a favor. I wanna see you in that dress." He grinned.

"No is no." She almost cursed herself for nearly fall into her brother's trick. She knew that Yuuki cared for her deeply but somehow he always found his way to make her accept his idea. But this time, she couldn't accept it. She cleared her throat and made a clear statement, "I won't wear that dress but you could help me buy one. Of course I'll decide what type of dress. OK?"

"Done. And welcome to London. We'll be home in 15 minutes."

They traveled in silence until they arrived at the high rise building. Their new house was on the top of this building. Yuuki parked the car in the basement and he got one question that nearly made him laugh to death.

"Yuuki, how can you climb up their everyday?" Yumi asked confusingly and pointed to the exit staircase at the end of the basement. It took several seconds for him to understand what she meant. He burst into laugh.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Oy, Yuuki. How can they put many horses in this small car to make it run." Yumi asked right after she saw the car in front of the main door.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

It took him quite long to explain about that question so this time he would show her instead of using word to explain. However, he had to compose himself first. It was hilarious every time he got a naive question from Yumi. Her facial expression was priceless. He told himself to carry a camera with him from now on. "Come on Yumi, we won't walk up there. God, you have a lot to learn." He offered his hand and led her to big metal box that was called an elevator and it could help people go up and down at these kind of building. After knowing about this, Yumi blushed furiously about her silly questions of the day.

**-5 MONTHS LATER-**

As expected from Bradford bloodline, Yumi has finished both standard and advanced study program within 3 months. This was not a surprise to any professors that Yuuki had hired to mentor Yumi. They all knew about the history of this family. All of them got their first degree at the age of 14 or 16 and they were well-known for their successful in business and also elegant manner. Both Yuuki and Yumi thought how amused if those people knew that Yuuki was the one who led this family business in those years. He told her about the school life, it was fantastic and full of adventure. Thus Yumi wanted to attain school too. After long discussion, they both agreed that after getting the letter from Landegre, Yumi could attain high school in Japan so it would be easier to find the Heart of Ocean and Yumi's pretty crow.

Another surprise was Yumi's musical talent. She gain her interested in playing piano when they threw a party to introduce Yumi to Bradford's partners. Thus he added a baby grand piano in the department and asked one of the best pianist in the city to teach her. There was nothing he could not do for his sister. He introduced her as the next heir of Bradford's empire. They have argued about the title for Yumi in the family for weeks when they've just arrived here. Finally, she accepted to be his niece since it was the most reasonable explanation for her existence. To Yuuki, this was a good chance for him to take a break but he still had to convinced his sister to take his place for awhile so he could work on his personal plan.

Their lives went smoothly until Yuuki got a black envelope that had a Landegre's seal on the back. He has hidden the letter for 3 days and still had no intention to tell Yumi about it. He wanted to spend more time with her. But his conscience told him this was a wrong decision even Tanaka told him so. He just ignored them all. They were very happy with this normal life why he would let those past time bother them. Yup, Yuuki had made up many reasons for keeping this news from his sister so he would not feel guilty. However, he felt more guilt when he came back home from the sudden meeting at the company this morning. It turned out that was just an overreaction from one of his CEO that he hired to control the company when he was not there. It seemed Yumi had asked Tanaka to help her to arrange the meeting so he had to leave the house for entire day. Thus she would have time to prepare birthday party for him. He has not felt this kind of happiness for years. Especially when Yumi gave him an antique ring which had his name graved inside.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Yuuki, please please I wanna go to this shop. Please take me there." Yumi made the most gorgeous puppy dog eyes to him while her hands clapped like praying sign so he had to raised his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"OK. Let's me change into something proper. God, it's only 8. What do you want so badly? Ask Tanaka buy for you." He sound annoyed since he did not fully awake. Yumi just gave a gigantic grin and left the room so he could change. He shook his head and subconsciously he smiled. Yeah they were here for 5 days and his sister seemed to catch up with all these things really quick. Just like they said practice make perfect. She gained her interest in surfing internet and how it was so easy to get everything with just one click. Fortunately, they had a lot of money for her to spend on whatever she wanted. He sighed when he remembered that their house was full of game machine, books, and fluffy dolls.

"Yuukiiii. Hurry up." Yumi yelled out from living room. She seemed so excited about this trip.

"Hai hai" He walked to the room as quick as he could. And he saw how cute his sister was when she pouted. He had to hold himself from laughing. "Where do you wanna go, your highness?" He bowed down before her and earned a small smile. Then he stood straight up and offered his arm. They headed to the parking lot.

After half an hour they were in front of the old jewelry store which was located in the most quiet area in the city. He has never been here so he had no idea how Yumi could know this place. He wanted to ask but if it seemed like she would not tell him anyway so the best choice was just following her direction. Yumi told him to wait outside in the car while she went into the story even though he voiced out his scare for her safety. But she said with stern face, "Stay here." and walked away leave him in irritated state.

"30 minutes." Yuuki murmured while he was tapping his finger impatiently on the wheel. His eyes almost glued on the door of the shop. "Wait, did she have cash with her?" Suddenly, he asked himself since unconsciously he touched his pocket. "Damn" he ran out of the car and tended to get into the store.

"Haizz, it was only half an hour. You're so impatient, Yuuki." Yumi was out of the store right at the time he reached the door. It seemed she already got what she wanted. He changed from worried look to neutral look immediately and scratched his head and grinned naively. "Got what you want?"

"Yup" She said excitely.

"What did you buy?" He asked curiously.

"Secret" She put one finger on her lip.

"Wait. How can you pay them?" He remembered the reason he was out of the car.

"Mou, Yuuki. Tanaka gave me some. Don't you think I'll go there without money."

"Yeah, yeah who dare to say you were out of this world for 500 years. hahahaha. You're expect now. Especially when using my money." He tucked out his tongue and his hands were up. Yumi giggled.

"Come on. I'm starving. Let's spend your money on some delicious breakfast then"

**-END FLASHBACK-**

So this was what she got for him that day. Tear fell freely on his cheek. He has not had a real birthday for years. He did not hope Yumi would remember his birthday after those incidents. This was overwhelming and at the same time he was ashamed of action. He could feel she wiped his tear and caressed his cheek gently. He felt like being shot right into his mind. He grabbed Yumi's hand and ordered Tanaka, "Get the car, Tanaka. We'll have a trip to Landegre's mansion now."

"Yuuki, they said that they will inform us when the Head of their family come back. Why we have to get there now?" She asked confusingly but she still follow him. They grab their coat on the way to the door. The mood inside the car was so heavily. Yuuki broke the silence first, "Yumi, I'm sorry. I have something to tell you. And please...please..forgive me." He said desperately. He felt as if there were tons of stone in his heart now. No matter what happen, he had to release all the truth right now even his sister would hate him.

Yumi still kept silence because she wanted to know what Yuuki were going to say before she judge the situation. Thus she looked straight into his eyes and waited for the story from him.

"Okay...I got the letter from Landegre 3 days ago. I had hidden it and forced Tanaka kept silence too. I'm sorry Yumi. I was so selfish. I want we live like this for awhile. I miss it. I miss the feeling of having family. I miss all the family meal. I miss you and mom and dad." He could not keep the clear voice anymore. For the first time in 500 years, he broke down in tears. He would never hope for her forgiveness.

"Silly, Yuuki" Yumi whispered and hugged him tightly. "I'm here now and I don't intend to leave you so soon. No matter what happened, you're still my little brother. We're family, Yuuki. None can break our bond." She soothed him.

The car had stopped but Tanaka did not want to interrupt the moment of his young masters.

"We're here, Yumi. Let's get in and find out what we should do next." Yuuki took a few deep breath to calm himself down. He composed himself and tried to form a smile on his lip.

Yumi looked at him and said honestly, "I forgive you. So let's go little brother." Both of them smiled. They did not any words to understand that everything was OK then.

Yuuki opened the door and offered his hand to Yumi. They walked toward the main door hand in hand. As soon as they went into the house, both of them changed into the suite of Noblesse. Both of them were in the adult form of Noblesse. They looked so alike that what they got from all servant in the house. Hence both of them smirked at those thought.

"I'm waiting for you." The head butler of Landegre bowed at them and without any direction, he led them to his master's room.

While both of them were inside the mansion, Tanaka took out his mobile phone and dialed the number that he had memorized by heart.

**-FAR FROM LONDON-**

The phone rang few times until the young lady answer it. She was alone in the room which looked like a study room. She looked at the call's ID before answered the phone.

"Ara, Tanaka, what's up?" A calmed gentle voice of the woman replied the phone call.

"They're at Landegre's mansion now. I think they come to you soon. Bye" That was all he said on the phone and then the ending sound.

"Haizz, that old man." She sighed and turned to the direction in front of her desk. There was someone who sat on the couch in front of it.

"You're back, sweetheart." She said.

"I think you can guess the rest huh." That was the girl who was at the castle the day Yumi awaked. She moved slowly to her love.

"Well, I'd love to hear from you, my Nastuki." She said playfully.

Yup, that woman who just talked on the with Tanaka was Fujino Shizuru. She was Yumi's knight and also secret protector for Miki and Yuichiro. Tanaka and her kept in touch secretly so they could protect their masters efficiently.

Nastuki said excitedly, "Just like Miki sama predicted, she awoke exactly 17 years after that girl reincarnated. You must be there to see her aura. It was so strong. Even that man could inherit the power of his family, he could not defeat her. He won't stand a chance."

"Well, well, I already saw her power 500 years ago. And I would not predict anything about the fight between my master and that man. He still has a chance though." Shizuru had a mischievous smile when she said that.

"Ne, that's the future. And now. Don't you miss me!" Shizuru winked at her lover and pouted cutely. Then she pulled the girl into her tight hug. "Of course, I miss you, my Shizuru." They were in each other embrace for how long only god knew.

Next morning, both of them were lying on the king size bed and they had a little conversation and their plan to welcome Shizuru's master and also a closed friend.

**-LONDON-**

"Are you sure, you can't come with me, Yuuki." Yumi asked him hopefully so he could change his mind.

"Nah, you go their first. I'll have something to take care of before I can join you there." His voice sounded disappointed a bit because he could not got with his sister. Damn those sudden business trips.

After the visit to Landegre, both of them knew everything about Yumi's past and also the information about the Heart of Ocean and that girl. Thus Yumi had to come to Japan to find her knight to retrieve the gem stone and get more information from her. It turned out Miki had asked Shizuru take care of the girl and the stone. Moreover, there was a family secret book too. Their mom said that book would help them a lot in the future. Furthermore, they were very happy because their parents were still alive and they would meet them soon. However, both of them knew their parents wanted to enjoy their lovey-dovey life. Yup, that was their parent. As long as they knew their children were fine, they did not need to be right next to them.

However, in order to cover her identity, Tanaka suggested she would become high school student since she looked like one of them. That was actually a very great idea because that what they had planned before. The difficult question was which school she should apply for. Luckily, one of Yuuki's partner was Japanese who was working in London at this time recommended one all girl school in Tokyo which was kind of popular among prestige families in Japan. Thus, they applied for the school right away even though school year started 2 months ago. Fortunately, Yumi passed all the necessary tests to get into the school. Hence she had to be there as soon as possible.

"Alright, have you packed everything, Yumi?" Yuuki asked the last time before they left to go to the airport. He was so worried for his sister. "Yes yes Yuuki. You've asked the same question for...more than 10 times." Yumi sounded annoyed but she knew what her brother thought.

"Ok. One last time. I sent all your stuff to the new house in Tokyo so you just have to carry these 2 bags. There will be someone who will take care of you during the flight. Ah...Shoot... I almost forgot. Here" He talked none stop all the way to the door, and to the parking lot and then he realized he forgot to give her some sleeping pills. "Take these. If you can't handle the flight. Drink them then you'll sleep all the way" He grinned.

"Hai. Hai. Yuuki, I got it. It'll be OK. Stop being a worrywart. OK. Everything is perfect. I have all the phone numbers and house addresses here so I won't be lost." Yumi pointed at her small bag and Yumi tried to calm him down. It seemed like he was the one who worried the most.

When they were at the airport, Yuuki became more and more worried for his sister. This was her first light anyway. He even tended to take her there and then came back London right after the arrival but Yumi had to comfort him for half an hour so he could get that idea out of his mind. She sighed in relief right after her brother could calm down.

"I'll call you when I got there. OK"

They said their goodbye before she entered the departure door. When she was behind the door, Yuuki left the airport and cried silently in the back of the car.

"Master, she'll be alright. She'll be in good care. Finish your work first." Tanaka comfort his young master.

"Yeah, right. Tanaka, take me to the company." Yuuki wiped his tear quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, I finished another chapter.<strong>

**I wonder what will happen next?  
><strong>

**At this time I run out of idea for the next chapter. **

**Welcome all ideas, suggestions, feedback. Anything. Give me some inspiration. :D**

**Anyway, enjoy the story.  
><strong>


	7. On the way home

**Chap 7 On the way home (I)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Resting her head back to the seat after enjoying the beautiful view outside of the window, Yumi looked around the first class area. There were only 5 people including her in this session. She was the youngest among them and it seemed like all of them were businessmen. They all wore formal and most of them were working with their laptop since they were on this plane. If it was not because of the game console and DVD player on the plane, she would be bored to death already. After few hours, no game or film could please her so she decided to take a nap.<p>

**-YUMI'S DREAM-**

There were three of them who were on the training at Fukuzawa's mansion. They were little kids from Bradford, Royard, and Kertia. At first the training was terrific since they could learn from the best swordsman in the area and they had chance to fight with some monster or at least catch some cute bears. Well that was what Seiya Royard, the eldest daughter of the family, enjoyed most. However, when the physical training was done, they were sent to the most boring lesson ever. Even though this was their last day here, Miki Fukuzawa still forced them spend the whole day to collect all the herbs and sort them into different categories so they could bring those herb back to England.

"Mou, Yumi chan. I'm done with this. I'm off now. Ja ne" A young blonde snorted in boring and flicked her finger toward her staff then it disappeared out of nowhere. She waved her hands while she walked away from her friends.

"Oy, Seiya." The young purple haired boy called out for his friend who already disappear from the rose bush. He looked apologetically at another little girl which was Yumi, and said, "Sorry, Yumi. I think this is enough then. We could make more next time we came here."

"Hai, Rajak." Little Yumi eagerly replied and earning a devilish smirk from her older friend. "Go ahead, Yumi. I'll bring them back " He told Yumi playfully while pointed to the unsorted herbs on the ground and finished his sentence with a wink, "don't let the Princess wait." Little Yumi blushed furiously and ran out of his sight immediately before getting anymore teasing from him.

-ooo-

"Come again. Why am I here?" Rajak asked the blonde next to him. They were hiding in the big bush near the gazebo and watching a young beautiful little girl who were sitting in the gazebo for a long time. It seemed she was waiting for someone.

"Shhhhh, wait and see." The voice was from no other than Seiya, she dragged him here right after Yumi left. Friend with Seiya Royard meant getting into trouble easily. But they have been friend since the day they were born so he always followed her spontaneous actions in order to help her in time. "OK. As long as you stay out of trouble this time. I don't care where you drag me to. I don't wanna take any wrath from Yumi." He sighed and defeated in front of his friend's excitement.

"Quick. Get Down!" Seiya pulled Rajak lower behind the bush and made some holes to observe the newcomer.

Yumi walked soundlessly behind the girl who was reading a book in the gazebo and covered her eyes by her little hands. She leaned over and whispered dearly in her ears "Guess. Who?"

"Hmp..." The girl forcefully closed her book and put it on her lap. She said sternly "You made me wait and now dare to play a little game."

"Err.." That was the only sound that came from Yumi. She quickly withdrew her hands and she could feel a couple of sweat drops literally fly off her forehead and thought inwardly, "Note to yourself. Never let the girl wait!"

Both Seiya and Rajak tried so hard to not burst into laughter. This scene was priceless because they could see their cute little friend face changed into different shade in record time. They had to use their hands to cover each other mouth.

"...sorry..I...had to finish my training so I'm late..." Yumi rambled on about how sorry she was because of letting her friend wait for a long time. She stepped over to face the girl and prepared for the worst scenarios.

However instead of seeing an angry pretty face, she only saw the raven haired girl giggled. It took several seconds for Yumi to realize that she was tricked. She kept stand still and speechless so the other girl said, "So if you still stand there like a stone, I'll presume that you don't wanna talk to me. Then I'll take my leave. Good day, Fukuzawa san" The girl stood up and started to walk away from the gazebo.

"Please. Wait, Sachiko." Yumi snapped out of her reveries immediately and quickly grabbed the girl wrist before she walk out of the place.

When Sachiko turned around, she had a self-satisfied smirk on her face. "Got you" Sachiko amusingly thought.

Somewhere behind the bush, there were two little stalkers gave thumbs up for Sachiko's action.

After Yumi could collect herself again. She nervously said, "I'll leave tomorrow. So..I..uhm.. I have something to tell you. But ... uhm ... I..."

Sachiko could feel the sadness in the younger girl tone. She cupped around Yumi's chin and lifted her face up so they could look in to each other eyes. "You can tell me anything, Yumi" Her smile made Yumi almost forget how to breath.

"Aw that scene was too adorable" was the thought of two stalker. They nodded unconsciously.

After two girls settled down on the bench in the gazebo. "So tell me" said Sachiko.

"Well, I...I haven't thanked for saving me the first time we met"

"Arg.. such a lame beginning" Both stalkers agreed with this thought.

Sachiko giggled. Yumi scratched her head and gave a weak smile. She had no idea how she could tell the girl in front of her about her feeling. To people in Orient, love between same sex was not included in their norm. She was afraid that Sachiko would hate her after her confession.

"Sachiko, promise me. You won't hate me after today." Yumi grabbed the girl hands and said in serious tone which helped her earn a nod from her princess.

"Sachiko, you saved me three months ago and we became friend since then. It's a short time but I...uhm...I think I like you."

**-END DREAM-**

Her dream was disturbed by someone's voice.

"Excuse me, miss"

Her eyes slowly opened because of that gentle voice.

"What's happened? Have we arrived yet?" Her voice still sounded sleepy. It took her few minutes to fully open her eyes. Meanwhile the flight attendant adored the cuteness of this passenger. Thus She gave her best smile to the girl.

"There were some problems with the engine so we had to land at HongKong international airport. We'll be here at least another 4 hours and all passenger cannot be here while we examine the air plane. Thus you should get to the waiting hall of the airport to wait. In the meantime you could have some drink then."

After that the woman moved to another session of the air plane to wake another sleeping guest. Yumi slowly stood up and started getting off the airplane. However, on the way to the entrance there was a shiny object that caught her eye. That was an old pocket watch. Yumi picked it up and put it in her pocket.

It took her 10 minutes to reach to the waiting hall. She found a coffee shop at the end of the hall and purchase a cup of Earl Grey for herself. She wanted something to refresh her mind. She had no idea why she had that dream. That was the happiest day of her life anyway. There was a faint pink tinge on her cheek when she remembered what had happened right after the end of her dream. She remembered that her love was accepted and they almost could share their very first kiss if it was not because of the disturbance form her two beloved childhood friend. However she still got the kiss on her cheek before her princess walk away. Hence Yumi unconsciously touched her left cheek and a smile was formed on her lips. Though they did share their proper first kiss, but that was the story of the few year after her first arrival in the Orient.

While she was enjoying her drink, she took the watch out off her pocket and started observing it. She was sure that this watch was handmade and she had to admit that the image which was craved on the watch was really beautiful.

"Whoever designed this watch must be very talented." She talked to herself when she sipped her tea while her eyes still glued on the watch.

"Thanks for the compliment. That was my daughter design." Suddenly the warm voice from behind nearly made her choke.

She turned her head back. That voice was from a middle age man who stood behind her. She could see he was quite friendly and from his way of speaking, she guessed that this watch belong to him.

* * *

><p><strong>First, MERRY CHRISTMAS &amp; HAPPY NEWYEAR<strong>

**Second, it seems I enjoy reading more than writing my own story so it took me so long to finish this chapter. **

**By the way I think some of you might make a good guess who that man at the end was. ^^**

**I'll try my best to release next chapter before New year. **

**Anyway Enjoy HOLIDAY**


	8. Arrival

**Chap 8 Arrival  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previous chapter: <strong>"Thanks for the compliment. That was my daughter design."

Standing in front of Yumi now was the man in the black suite with a nice smile on his lips. Perhaps he was businessman who was back to Japan from business trip. Based on his look, Yumi made a guess that he probably was Japanese. He seemed a nice person though. Moreover, his look reminded her of someone that she could not recall at the time. Anyway, this was about the watch, she wonder how to prove this man was the owner of this watch. It was strange though, normally she could easily pick up the image of object's owner but this time she could not. It seemed there was some sort of force that prevented her from doing so.

"Ano, wait. You can speak English?" To her surprise, Yumi did not where that came from but it was indeed a really good reason. Soon after she finished the sentence, she felt like offending this man about his language ability. Probably, because of his nearly perfect pronunciation. 'I shouldn't believe those language tutors after all. They're westerners after all.' She thought inwardly and sighed.

"Well, I wonder why so many people ask me the same question at the first time they met me. And yes, I can. Though it took me quite a long time to perfect it."

Yumi was snapped out of her thoughts because of his voice. She could detect how he sounded mischievously and amusingly. She realized how rude she was when automatically judged someone without basic knowledge about them. Moreover, she was staring at him for a while. Thus, it seemed all of her blood rushed at once to her face. She was so embarrass about her behavior. She apologized and did not forget give him a formal bow to express her apology.

"Sorry, Sir. I shouldn't presume that...that" She carefully found words that would not sound insulting about this language problem but she was interrupted by a coughing from the man. She looked up and met his eyes. There was no trace of disapprove in his eyes. She was kind of relief and intended to finish her apology but the pat on her head stopped to do so.

"It's OK, child. You're not the first but you're the first one who care to apologies because of that. I'm appreciate that." His smile somehow comfort Yumi a bit. Then again that smile was so familiar.

"By the way. I'm Ogasawara Tooru. Probably, we're on the same plane back to Japan neh. You're Japanese too, aren't you?" He winked and walked toward the sit which was opposite Yumi's. Then he waved to call the waiter to order his drink. He really wanted to talk while they were waiting for the flight after all. Everything happened so fast that it took Yumi few minutes to comprehend the situation. Then, she cleared her throat and came back to her previous seat.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, Mr Ogasawara. I'm Fukuzawa Yumi. Yeah I'm half Japanese. Though I must say I don't know much about Japan and its culture." She gave him a sheepish grin while her mind said 'Well, it's true though. Mom is Japanese and Dad isn't. And I haven't met anyone other than my family. Of course except her.' Her eyes shined when the thought about that person went through her mind.

"Interesting! Nice to meet you, Yumi-chan. I suppose you know a bit of Japanese, right?" He winked at her. Tooru was fond of the girl in front of him. He liked her expressive face which could tell all of her thought. 'I'd love to know more about this girl. And must get that watch back.' He talked to himself while sipping his coffee.

"Ah, yes. My mom taught me some Japanese and I'm quite sure I can handle it." She replied happily because they were on another topic and somehow it was quite pleasure to talk to this man. They still have several hours before the plane could take off anyway.

Look down at the object in her hand, Yumi remembered the reason of this conversation. Thus she led the conversation back to this main reason.

"Ah, about this watch. How can I know this belong to you." Yumi politely asked and did not forget to give him a small smile.

Before answered her question, he laughed heartily and wiped small tear his tear duct. His action made Yumi frown and she could not understand why he laughed at her question. She just wanted to return the beautiful watch to its true owner. As if Tooru could read her thought, he quickly cleared his throat and gave out undeniable evidence.

"Well, Yumi-chan. I appreciate your carefulness. Tell me. What will you do to return it to the owner?" He grinned mischievously. 'Let see how can you reply.' He thought.

At the same time, Yumi laughed inwardly. She already used her mind reading ability right after she thought his way of speaking was kind of mystery. Thus, she was quite sure who was the owner of the watch but well she had a lot of time ahead so she decided to play around with this stranger who she found out quite interesting.

She shrugged and continued her polite voice. "Honestly, I found this watch near my seat on the plane. I intended to give it to the flight attendant but she was nowhere I could find. Thus I decided I'll gave it to her after I get back on the plane." She sipped her tea and observed the man's expression.

Tooru still had the same smile on his lips and he grinned widely after Yumi finished. He nodded to agree with the young girl decision.

"It's a wise decision. And if you open the watch and look closely on the back of the cap, you'll see my full name was graved on it." He replied with a hint of playfulness. He blew some air to the cup to lessen the heat and took a few sip while his eyes followed the girl's action.

Yumi slowly opened the watch and she was not surprise when she saw the beautiful characters which were in calligraphic style. She smiled slightly and said, "She really has a talent here. I was amazed about the detail of the symbol outside but the inside is absolutely gorgeous. So Mr Ogasawara, could it be possible if I ask your daughter help me design another watch for my br...uhm...uncle?" She sounded so enthusiastic that earned a chuckle from Tooru.

"Sure. Ano Yumi-chan, you can call me by my name. I'm fed of being called like that."

Yumi gave him back the watch and they had conversation about everything. However, both of them did not mention much about their family. It seemed that topic was their least favorite. But whenever Tooru mentioned about his daughter, Yumi swore she could see twinkle star in his eyes. Surprisingly, they shared many interest and view of life. Their conversation could last for another hour if their plane was not ready for them.

They were very glad that their seats were in the same session and near to each other. Thus their conversation kept going until they felt they needed to rest. It was 7.00 am when they landed at Narita Airport. Because of custom procedure, Yumi did not have chance to ask Tooru's contact information. Though, she thought that they might meet again, she shrugged and mumble 'This world is not as big as we think.'

She sighed heavily when finally she finished all the procedure and got the the information about her accommodation. I was kind of regret because of refusing having someone pick her up when she arrived. Fortunately, all of her luggage were sent directly to the dormitory so she only had to care a backpack with necessary belongings. When she got out of the airport and waited for her cab. She looked down at the guide that Tanaka made for her before she left London. It said she would take cab to dorm and someone would greet her there.

Suddenly, she heard her name called from behind. That voice was from Tooru Ogasawara. He was very fond of this little girl so when he could not her contact information, he was kind of unpleased. Thus, when he caught the girl sight, he immediately called out her name. It seemed not only he was happy at her sight but she also pleased when she realized who called her.

She rushed toward his direction with a wide smile on her lips.

"Good morning, Mr Ogasawara. Glad to meet you again." Yumi politely greeted him. Amusingly, Yumi still used English instead of Japanese.

"Well, well Yumi-chan, you're in Japan now. Why don't we start using Japanese, neh." He chuckled when Yumi blushed at his reply. She laughed sheepishly and scratched her cheek.

"Heh heh, gomen gomen. Anyway, I'm glad that I can meet you again. I wanna ask for your contact so we can meet sometime. But I guess you're quite busy then. It's OK." Her voice was lower at the end because she was afraid of the answer. He was busy man anyway how he could had time for a little girl like her.

"Sure, why not? I think I need break now and then right." His gently reply made Yumi grinned widely. "By the way, Do you need a drive? It's Saturday after all it's hard to get a cab at this time." His offer sounded good for Yumi. Moreover, she could have his contact on the way too. Thus she happily accepted.

"By the way, Yumi chan, where is your belonging beside that backpack?" Tooru pointed at the object on her back while thanked his driver for opening the car. When they were inside, Yumi replied nonchalantly, "My family sent them straight to the dorm."

"Dorm?" Tooru asked surprisingly. He scratched his head, "Yeah, right. We've never talked about the reason you're here. Hahaha... So which school will you attain to?"

Yumi giggled, "Oh, I'll go to Lillian Private School"

"Ah hah..." Tooru raised his eyebrow when he heard the name of the school from Yumi. She wondered why she felt anxious from him. Is there any problems about the school?

Tooru saw the frown from Yumi, he tilted his head a bit and understood immediately that he would have make the little girl confuse about his expression.

"Well, nothing problem. It's just I don't expect you'll attain that school." He gently patted her head. He nearly burst out laughing when he saw how cute Yumi face was when she was confuse about his reply. She pouted cutely and crossed her arms over her chest. She tried to look angry but it failed. Hence she sighed defeatedly.

"Gomen, Yumi-chan. No offence but your face is so cute and readable. Well, even though you're look like Japanese but I bet that you're still English and it makes you a foreigner here. And it's kind of tradition for Lillian to accept only student who is from long-line or wealthy family in Japan. That's why I'm quite surprise." He smiled handsomely and waited for the reaction from Yumi.

It took a second so she could register that little information. She screamed in her mind, 'Great! He put me in the school full of noble.' She fumed.

"So which type are you, Yumi?" He asked curiously. After hearing the school name, Tooru found out that Yumi might have interesting background thus he wanted to know.

Yumi scratched her cheek sheepishly. She did not know how to reply. Yup, She was in both types.

She shrugged and slowly grinned widely, "Perhaps, I'm in third type. It seems I got quite high score in the entrance exams so they accepted my application."

"Really! I've heard that their curriculum is beyond University's standard. Wow, it seems you never cease to amaze me, Yumi-chan?" He winked at her that earn a full blush on her face.

Their chat were interrupted by the driver, "We're here, master Tooru."

"Thanks, Yamada. It seems we have to depart here then." He sighed and told to Yumi.

His driver opened the door and help Yumi get off the car. When she was out of the car, she turned back and thanks Tooru for his kindness. "Thanks a lot, Tooru oji-san. Nice to meet you." She bowed at him.

"Me too, Yumi-chan. Ah, here. Use it whenever you want." He took out his personal card which had his phone and address and gave to Yumi before the car left.

Yumi waved goodbye until the car was out of sight. She faced the main entrance of the school. The first impression of this place was its enormous size. If there were not for the big classic elegant sign on the tall gate, Yumi would guess this was a park.

"Great, now I have to go around this place to find the dorm." She sighed heavily because instead of seeing building on the school ground, she could only see trees and trees.

Fortunately, she remembered the envelope that she got at the airport. The agent said that it contented all the info that may help her when she get here. Hence, she took out the envelope and relieved when she found the school map inside.

"Ehhhhh..." She squeaked and murmured "This...this school is so big." She felt dizzy so she smacked her palm on her forehead to regain some strenght. "They seriously need some kind of transportation around here." She desperately sighed.

Learning the map carefully, Yumi put it back to her bag and then walked toward the direction that she believed was her destination.

**OGASAWARA'S MASION**

"Welcome home, Ojou sama." An old lady in traditional kimono greeted the beautiful girl who have just stepped out of the limousine in front of the main door. She walked gracefully through the door and nodded in the direction of family head butler, miss Misaki.

They walked through the main hall and exchanged news in the household in the week. That girl was Ogaswara Sachiko, the sole heir of Ogasawara Corp. She was beautiful, intelligent but her life was not as happy as any princesses should have.

"I'm kind of tired. I'll be in my room." She left after telling the butler.

Misaki could only shake her head and turned back to her duty. She has worked for the family for almost 40 years so she knew everything about this family. However, she had no right to comment her master's business. She just missed the innocent smile from her ojou sama.

Ogasawara was one of the oldest family in Japan and the fact was they were not mere human being. Each of them were possessed a unique magical power and more importantly they were member of the most powerful Crow Clan in Japan. However, because up until now they did not have male heir so they had to secure themselves by engagement between the young heiress with her cousin who was known as one of top three in the Clan. (Such a complicated situation and more about the reason of this engagement will be reveal later.)

**SACHIKO'S CHAMBER**

The room was completely quiet when Sachiko entered. However right after putting her bag down on the study table, she twitched her eyebrows a bit. Using calming tone, she said out loud, "Reveal yourself."

The sound of clapping hand appeared at the end of the room and the shadow walked out from the dark. "As sharp as always, Sa-chan."

"What do you want, Kashiwagi-san." Sachiko said curtly.

Of all people, she never wanted this man in her room. He was Suguru Kashiwagi, her so called fiancé. She used to have a crush for him few years ago when that's why she was so happy about the engagement. However, he stated clearly that he was interested in man. Even if he was not, he would never become a real husband because he did not want to take away her special power.

Only her grandfather and parents wanted her in the family even though she could not spread out the wings like normal member in the Clan. She was left out from the Clan until her 10th birthday. And the reason they needed her in the Clan because they found out she had such unique power. She could heal the wounds and diseases with one touch and of course if she wants to. However, Elders said that her power would gone if she let man touch her in intimated way. She felt being used.

An then when she thought she felt in love, that person had ignored her feeling and told her the truth that this engagement could bring benefit for both Ogasawara and Kashiwagi. She felt being used again.

"Well, can't I visit my fiancée?" Suguru shrugged and calmly reminded her who he was.

Though Sachiko knew that was not true. He would not sneaked into her room just for common visiting. She smirked when she already knew the reason.

"What kind of event did you participate this time?" Her voice sounded like she did not care about the answer at all. All she had to was healing any wounds that he might have. Thus, she quickly moved toward his direction and touched his shoulder few seconds. (The wound was heal, wasn't it?)

"Thanks, Sa-chan." Suguru swung his right arm as if he did some exercises. He flashed one of his charming smile to Sachiko but it seemed did not work.

"If everything is OK, you should leave, Kashiwagi san?" Sachiko politely suggested they had nothing else to discuss.

The smiled still was on his face when he left the room by the window. Sachiko thought that smile was so irritated. She really wanted to rip the handsome head off his body but she could not do it. She may not have a power wings to fly over the sky but she mastered many martial forms. Her grandfather had made sure she attain most of physical training section with him so she could learn how to protect herself. Not many in the Clan could beat her in the match whenever they had contest in the Clan. Honestly, she was ranked in top 10 of the Clan.

Still she was not male so no matter how hard she tried, they did not recognize her.

Sachiko was lying on her bed and thinking about her family's issue again. Until she heard the knocking sound on the door. She slowly sat up and walked toward the door. It was her old maid. When the girl saw her face, she bowed and told her it was lunch time.

"Ojou sama, lunch is serve and Master Tooru arrived few minutes ago. He required you at the dinning room for lunch." The girl still stuck her eyes on the floor and waiting for the signal from her ojou sama.

"I'll be there soon. Thanks." Sachiko replied softly.

After changing into her casual clothes she went downstairs to join lunch with her father. Her mom had visited a relative two days ago so basically she had to spend the weekends with her father of perhaps alone if he had decided to be at one of his mistresses' house.

**DINING ROOM**

It was a very big gorgeous dining room in Western style, there was a long wooden table in the middle of the room and many chairs were placed around it. The decoration in the room could surpass most of five star restaurant in the world. Sitting at the end of the table was a man who was at his late 40s. He was busy reading some papers that his secretary just gave him when he arrived home from his business trip. Those were reports for the time he was not at the company.

When his daughter entered the room, he still focused on his papers. He only nodded when Sachiko sat on his left sight and motioned the Chef not to serve the dishes yet since she noticed her father was not finish his reading. Sachiko took one of her favorite book from the bookshelf in the room, and patiently waited her father. However she could not focus on the book itself since she remember her recent dreams about a pair of beautiful mocha eyes. It started few months ago and repeated over and over again. However, there was just a pair of eyes that expressed different emotions, sometimes it was a concern look, sometimes a love in that eyes, the rest was a blur to Sachiko. Hence she could not picture the full face of the owner. Moreover she did not remember who had the same eyes among her acquaintances.

Unbeknown by Sachiko, her father already finished his papers and he was watching her while she was in her reverie. He pretended to cough to notify Sachiko but it seemed no use. Thus, he had to called her gently.

"Sachiko-san." He called his daughter with concern in his voice.

His voice was loud enough to drag her out of her deep though. She turn her head to his side.

"Sorry, otou san. I was just thinking." She replied with a smiling calming face.

"OK, then we should star. I'm starving. My last meal was..." He tapped a finger on his chin as if he tried to remember. He wanted to make a face to cheer his daughter. "...Ah my stop in Hong Kong. I met an interesting person there."

He signaled the head chef who was standing in his left side to serve all the dishes. They had lunch in peace and dropped some small talk during the time. Mostly about her school life. When they finished their lunch and enjoyed their tea. Her father asked her some questions.

"Ah, Sachiko. Is there any human in Yamayurikai?" He asked out of nowhere.

Sachiko was caught off guard. Thus she frown a bit, she collected herself almost right away.

"No otou-san, human cann't be in Yamayurikai. Because we need someone who have enough ability to maintain the balance between human and youkai in Lillian. Human students don't know our existence and if someone find out, we'll bring them to our headmistress and she'll erase their memory. It seems she has that kind of power." She gave a long explanation about way of work in Yamayurikai. (again)

He nodded and gave her a smile to let her know he was proud of her.

"Anything wrong, otou-san?" She curiously asked. She wondered why he suddenly ask such thing. He has never expressed any interests in human except his business partner and now he wanted to know about human student.

"Nah, nothing. I just wonder. That's all. Ah Sachiko, your mom will be back tomorrow, and she wants to meet you too, can you stay the whole day? You can go straight to school on Monday. " He asked pleadingly that she could not refuse.

They continued their talk until their servant announced that they had guest who was no other than Suguru Kashiwagi. Sachiko excused herself to her room because she felt a bit sick, after saying farewell to her father. He looked concern when he heard it so he suggested inviting doctor but she refused and said a rest would take care it. Thus, he gave her an agreement and his smile.

Fortunately, she did not meet Suguru on the way out.

"Hey, Tooro oji-san. How are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>First, thanks for all reviews so far and all the readers for your patient. (Hehehehehehehe)<strong>

**That means the man that Yumi met at the airport and Sachiko's father are the same person. :))  
><strong>

*****Next Chap Reriew*****

_**Yumi makes new friends and finally meets the person she misses most but...And someone will get hurt next chapter. Who will it be? Can that person survive?  
><strong>_


	9. New Life, New Friends, and New Troubles

**Chap 9 New Life, New Friends, and New Troubles**

* * *

><p>Back to our little girl, Yumi's mouth was impossibly wide because of the scene before her. It took her 2 hours to find the right dormitory for high school and now standing in front of her was more than 20 stories building which was built with modern style. She admired the building's architecture. She would really want to have a tour around the building if she was not so tired from the trip from the gate to the building.<p>

"They should have a note for each building on the map. And how come Yuuki did not tell me this school provides education service from kindergarten to university." She murmured while she wipe sweat off of her head.

"we already suggested the same idea but the headmistress thought it would be fun if students have chance to travel around the whole campus instead of go straight to their destination." A soft voice from behind scared Yumi a bit. Hence she jumped slightly backward and turned around to face the voice source.

It was a girl (of course this is an all girl school) who had dark brown hair and a pair of round glasses. She looked kind of friendly. The special thing about this girl was she had a camera which was steady on her hand.

Seeing the shocking face of Yumi and her speechless state, the strange girl introduced herself a slight smile.

"Sorry for scaring you. I'm Tsutako Takeshima. You must be Yumi Fukuzawa, the new transfer from England. I'm here to...uh...well..I was asked to welcome you here." She scratched her cheek.

"Thanks, Takeshima san. I'm Fukuzawa Yumi. Nice to meet you." Yumi gave out her hand to greet the girl. She smiled widely.

The next thing Yumi saw was the flash light in front of her. Tsutako already took a picture of her.

"Gomen, gomen. It's my habit to take a picture that I found interested in and you have a cute face." She scratched her head and blushed slightly.

Yumi pouted cutely and happily replied, "It's OK. Promise to let me see the final outcome." She grinned widely,

"Sure. Let's go inside."

Tsutako led her to an office inside of the building. There were many lockers around the room and one working desk at the corner. They stopped at the desk and Yumi was asked to have a seat while Tsutako found her folders.

"Here, everything you need is in here. Your room number, the key, your schedule,...Ah...your uniform...where are they?" She tapped her fingers on her chin and looked around the room to search for the box that contained the uniforms. Suddenly, her eyes shot a victory look at the green box that have the name of Lillian on it.

"Here" She handled the box to Yumi and grinned widely.

"Thanks a lot, Takeshima san."

Tsutako frown a bit. "Ano, Yumi san. At Lillian, we always call each other by our first name so call me Tsutako. OK!" She winked at Yumi.

"Oh...OK" Yumi replied happily.

"OK. Let's go to your room. Your luggage was here since early in the morning and Midori sensei had put them in your room already."

"Midori sensei?" Yumi raised her voice at the strange name.

"Ah. She's our dorm supervisor and also our P.E teacher. Actually she should be the one who would give you all of these but she was called out before you were here. Thus she asked me to help you." Tsutako explained.

They walked silently into the elevator. Yumi looked in the package to see her room number and take out the key. Her room was 15.07.

"Oh. You're on 15th floor and room 7. Then it means you'll be roomed with second year. Oh then you're first year too."

Yumi ignored the last part of Tsutako's confirmation and she only felt nervous when she heard that she was not the only one in the room. She did not feel comfortable with living with stranger.

"Don't worry. You'll be find." Tsutako patted her shoulder to comfort her.

Yumi cursed her expressional face which told everybody about her feeling. She thanked her new friend. Then she turned to face the other girl and question out about the part of the sentence.

"Oh. How do you know about my grade?" She asked curiously.

"Oh. Normally first year will be roomed with second. Third year will be roomed with each other. Only one special case that third year and first year are in the same room. That case belongs to Rosa Gigantea and her pettie seour." When she finished her explanation, the elevator reached their destination.

"And...here you are. Welcome again to Lillian." She walked Yumi to her room and decided to leave because she had to do some business for that sensei.

Yumi really wanted to asked many questions about the school but she could not bother her new friend any longer. Thus they said goodbye after Yumi unlocked the door and walked in the room. However before she closed the door, Tsutako jogged back and prevented her do so.

"Ah, I forgot. You could have all your meal at our cafeteria at the 20th floor, they are on your tuition fee so don't worry about the money. Let's have dinner later OK?" She grinned widely.

"Sure. I'd love too. See you...uhm at 7:00. Is it OK?" Yumi replied immediately.

"Great. Bye, Yumi chan."

"See you later."

**INSIDE HER NEW ROOM**

Yumi exhaled when she was alone in her new room. As expected from the school for high class family, this room was quite big for two people. She went around the room to explore her new house for the next few years here. It was fully furnished and everything in the room could say that the owner preferred simply and elegant style. Moreover, it seemed this person loved blue color since she saw the light blue was cover almost every there and then.

After finished the tour, she went to her room. She could find her room easily since the other room was locked.

She got a double bed at the right corner of the room and near the large window. Next to the door was the desk. There was the restroom inside of the room so it was kind of convenient. All the furniture in her room was cover by the white cloth to keep it clean.

She saw 3 big suitcases in the middle of the room and a big box next to them. She regretted when she let her brother packed her stuffs for her.

"Yuuki, you over packed. Why do I need this much." *facepalm*

She sighed heavily at the thought of unpack those suitcase. However, she needed to change so she was forced herself to unpack and put her things into the right place. It took her few hours to finished unpacking 3 large suitcase.

When her eyes met the number on the clock, she jumped out because it was 6:30. Hence, she left the box on her desk and decided to look at it later. She took a quick shower and change into her casual clothes.

She heard the knock right after she walked out from her room to get a drink.

**HOURS LATER**

She was in her bedroom after the wonderful dinner with her new friend. The cafeteria here was exactly like 5 stars restaurant. She learnt that most of students here went home on the weekends there were no more than 10 students were there this night. They had great time and she also found out that they were in the same class. Yumi were glad about the news.

She was kind of embarrass about being an object for her friend's photo during the dinner. However, Yumi was sad since Tsutako would go home tomorrow so she was left alone here, but she was really happy when Tsutako invited her to her home. However Yumi wanted to spend time to explore the new school.

On top of that, even she was here only few hours but she found out this school was not a normal human school, because she could sense the power strength from some students and even the head chef of the cafeteria or restaurant, because it was the same quality to her.

*reng*reng*remg* (don't know which ringtone should be used)

Yumi jumped out of her bed when she heard the sound from the box on her desk. She stared at it for awhile before she quickly ran toward her desk and opened the box. She immediately saw the phone on top of everything in the box so she picked up and answer the phone right away.

"Moshi moshi,..."

"YUMI!" Before she could reply probably, the loud scream from the other line of the phone had interrupted her. It was from no other than her lovely brother, Yuuki. Yumi had to put the phone far away from her in order to secure her eardrum.

She heard her brother yelled about not calling when she arrived and how he was so worry about her and many other things. After few attempts to intervene the long complaint, Yumi turned the speaker on and looked into the box to find out what inside of it.

She took out two metal boxes, one laptop, and a thick old book. She opened the book first and read the content. Her eyes widened when she found out what this book was about. It contained all the information of every supernatural species in Japan, including family name, their specialties, the connection between those family. These information was really useful if she had to meet with them.

"Hey, Yumi. Are you listening?" The irritated sound from her brother took her out of her thought.

"Are you done with your complaint?" She asked him playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, I know how I sounded." His sad sound made Yumi feel guilty.

"Sorry, Yuuki. I'm fine. Everything is fine. I already make one new friend here. And...I was so tired after unpacking. Mou you should not sent to much thing here. It took a lot of time to finish unpacking." She quickly replied and hoped that she had filled in all necessary information to Yuuki. Her voice sounded kind of complaining.

She could hear the nervous laugh from the other line and she giggled at the thought that perhaps her brother was scratching his head right now.

They talked about her arrival for awhile and she told him about her suspicious about the school. Thus Yuuki told Yumi to be careful when she investigate the school. He even asked if she wanted he sent someone there to help her, but Yumi refused. She did not want to cause any trouble before she could figure out about the school.

"By the way, Yuuki. What is it, in those boxes?" She led their conversation back to the things that he had sent with her luggage.

"Well, I know that you'll be at school all the time but those thing may help you in the future. I hope. Thus I sent you a laptop which is good for your study and search for information. I also include several bank accounts in the square box, you could use as many as you want. In the rectangle box, there are 10 set of key of our houses in Japan and also the contacts of our housekeeper. I already informed them about your arrival so they always ready to serve you." He paused a bit before he would continue his explanation. He did not want to tell her first because he knew she would never accept these arrangement.

Before Yumi could raised out her disagreement. Yuuki continued in sheepish voice.

"The most important thing is the book that contain all the information of the current powerful families in Japan. Some of them are youkai, some of them are human. Currently, it seems youkai find it would be better to have a good partnership with human so they could get benefit from them. It's the same here in London so don't be so surprise. We're not large in number so it's good to be friend with human."

Yumi was not so surprise about this, it was understandable. She noted herself to keep it in my. Yumi was touched because of her brother's thoughtful action.

"Thanks Yuuki. You're spoiling me too much since I awoke."She was on verge of tears.

"Hey, hey, don't tell me you're gonna cry. Shhh..." She giggled when she heard how panic Yuuki could be if he was in front of her.

"I miss you already, Yuuki." She wiped some tears from the edge of her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll be there soon and you would not get rid of me. Hahhahaha" Yuuki announced confidently and playfully.

"OK. Let's see."

They burst into laughter soon after that.

"Anyway, Yumi. Take care OK? If you need anything just contact those housekeepers. I have to go now. I think it's late in Japan now so go to bed."

"Yes, sir."

They laughed and said goodbye to each other.

Yumi went to bed with a smile on her lips.

Unbeknown to her, there was a pair of deep crimson eyes and emerald eyes were observing her all night from the outside. The smile could be seen when they saw how comfortable Yumi was in the room. They left when Yumi was in her deep sleep. **(Who is this person?)**

**SUNDAY**

Yumi was up several minutes ago and she looked around to find where she was when she realized she was not in her room in London or at her castle. When she saw the uniform that she hung on the outside of the closet's door, she remembered that she was all alone in Japan and for specifically, she was in her dorm room at Lillian.

She slowly sat up and stretched her arms up in the air. She rubbed her eyes to clear her sleepy vision and stood up to take a morning bath. It was 7:30 when she finished so she decided to have breakfast at dorm cafeteria. She took school map and book list with her because the library still opened on Sunday so she decided to take out the book to prepare for her first day at school on Monday.

She had a peaceful breakfast and then headed to the library right after that. The trip to library was much easier than finding her dorm since it was right next to the main building o the high school campus. It took her 15 minutes to walk there so she made herself note that it would take her around 20-25 minutes to get to her study area. She sighed when she realized how far it was from her dorm to her study area.

Her day went by smoothly. She got all her textbooks and some reference books to help her keep on track with school works, because school had started for 3 months. The librarian kept reminding about her special case that she was accepted at this time of year. The strange thing was she could not read the old lady's mind. It seemed she knew how to block her mind. Moreover, Yumi could tell that the library was not ordinary human but she was kind and funny so Yumi did not think she was a risk at this point of time. Furthermore, she found it was odd since the librarian told her not to tell her schedule to any students because each student here had special timetable based on their ability and she wondered why one of her class was after school time and it was taken place at the restrict area of the school. She had asked the old lady, but she was told that she would know when time came.

She spend the rest of her day wandering around the library to read about the school's history and its custom. She found out this school had special custom which let student council, Yamayurikai, run the school discipline. Only when the thing was over the council's power, they would inform the headmistress to let her handle the problem. The council was run by three third year students and their sisters. She learnt about the soeur system and all the title of these girls. It seemed they share school work equaly between three families which were Chinensis, Gigantea, and Foetida.

Yumi found it amusingly about the way they call themselves. The more she read about the school custom the more she was interested in this school.

And it was odd since she could not found any information about the school founders and the previous or current headmistress. There was the establish year and its proud tradition and reputation.

Yumi did not want to look further into the matter because she knew she would get the answer sooner or later anyway.

When she finished her reading, she called it a day and went back to her dorm room in order to prepare for her first day at school. Even though she was kind of confident about her academic knowledge but she still did not want to be reckless.

At the same time at the beautiful gorgeous mansion, the beauty raven haired heiress was staring at her just finished painting. Tears were rolling down her cheek uncontrollable.

-FLASHBACK-

The vision of the little golden kitsune with big mocha eyes appeared in her dream but it was not a nightmare. Indeed it was a peaceful dream. Then again, those beautiful mocha eyes that belonged to the kitsune reminded her the same eyes that were in her dream for months. She was very happy since she could see whole expression of the kitsune instead of just a pair of beautiful eyes. However it was very frustrated when she tried to ask who it was, in the dream, there was no respond and they disappeared after gave her a sad look.

She woke up right away when the kitsune faded away. She had never felt so useless and powerless like this. She did not know how to explain the feeling that those mocha eyes gave her. It was as if she already knew the owner of those eyes but she could not remember who. Moreover why it looked so disappointed when she asked and decided to disappear from her view. Sachiko had secretly wished the dream would come back.

Thanks for her mom return early in the morning so she spent half of her day with her mother. It was a pleasure time after all. When she went back to her chamber to rest, she had an urge to draw her recent dream. Thus she spent the next few hours to complete the drawing of that little kitsune.

-ENDBACK-

Right after she finished, she put the painting of the kitsune and the pair of mocha eyes side by side and she did not know why her heart ached too much.

**FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL **

Yumi woke early to have quick shower and had breakfast before she went to school for her first day. She was so excited like an first grade student. Well, it was her first day at school anyway. However, she was very frustrated when she could not tie her neckerchief in the right way. Thus she ignored it because she did not want to be late at the first day and she only have 30 minutes left before school started.

She slowly walked toward the academic building and enjoyed the fresh morning atmosphere. When she reach to the library area, she surprised when there was flow of students from the other direction walking toward her direction. She joined with them since she thought they would lead her to the academic building so she would not be lost.

Somehow Yumi felt uneasy when walking with these students. She could sense the supernatural power from some girls who were walking along with her. Yumi smirked when she noticed that none of them could sense her power. It meant she hid it well.

Yumi stopped when she was in front of the beautiful statue. It was Maria sama statue. Yumi had seen it in the school history book but reality it was more beautiful and gorgeous. Especially, she was captured by the lively pair of beautiful sapphire eyes. Yumi did not know that she had stood there for almost five minutes with her wide open eye. Until she heard a voice that seemed to direct to her.

"Wait!"

**Yumi's POV**

I was staring at those beautiful sapphire eyes that reminded me of my love. She had the same blue eyes that had captured my heart long ago. Why those eyes were made from sapphire instead of other stone. This question had run around my head since I first saw it. Everything here gave me the familiar feeling that I have been before.

I was in my own world thinking about what really was happened up until now, then the soft and demand voice called me. I turned to the voice source and I could not believe in my eyes anymore.

She was here and was elegantly walking toward my direction, but there were something missing. I did not know it at first but then it suddenly hit me all at once. It was her eyes there was no love in those beautiful sapphire eyes that I had longed for. Her eyes were not the same full of eyes like 500 years ago. I could see the loneliness and the slight frustration in her eyes. Anyway came back to reality, why did she call me?

"Hold this for me, please." She told me hold her school bag for her and I found myself do it immediately. I amusingly laughed my inner self. Everything might change but I could never disobey her orders after all.

I was shocked when I realized the reason that she approached me was fixing my neckerchief. It was ashamed. The first time we finally met again, how come she ended up helping again. I could feel my cheeks warming up instantly. Though it was not necessary after all, she already finished the fixing and left without any further expression. When I realized she was not in front of me anymore, I quickly turned to face her back.

"She really don't recognize me after all. What really happened after I left, Sachiko? Is it your name now? " I murmured sadly. My heart ached as if there were a thousand needles stabling my heart. I forced myself not to cry out from paint.

Luckily, the sound from the students around had helped me to recover a bit. I saw my beloved greeting the others girls when they said hi to her. It seemed she was quite popular here.

"Those girls. How come they dare to look at her like that." I would likely rip their eyeballs out, if we were not in the school ground.

"You'll be mine again." I vowed to myself. This time no one could take you away from me Sachiko. Well I even did not know what her name was now.

**Normal's POV**

"Attention class. We'll have new student, today. I know it's quite late at this time of school year but she passed all the entrance tests so she's qualify to be here." The young teacher excitedly announced the news to all of her students.

"Yumi san, you can come in." The teacher called out Yumi from inside of the class.

After the incident in front of the statue, she spent a little time to collect herself and then went to the staff room to meet her homeroom teacher. Currently, she was waiting for the signal to enter the classroom and introduce herself. At least that what she had seen in the movie.

Yumi slowly walked in the middle of the class where the her teacher stood. All the hurt feeling of the morning incident was temporarily gone when she heard the squeal from these girls in front of her. She could see the sparkle in her eyes. She wondered whether this the normal reaction they gave to new student. However, she soon realized they looked at her as if she was a cute little child which she got a lot from her brother's friends expression when she was in London.

'I shouldn't have agreed to Yuuki about keeping this childish form.' She frown a bit.

The teacher knew that her students were admiring the cuteness of this new student since she found so too. She cleared her throat and encouraged Yumi to introduce herself.

"Ano, good morning every one. My name is Fukuzawa Yumi. I've been in London up until now so I might not familiar with Japanese customs. Please, help me while I'm here." She made a quick bow and gave her brightest smile which could make some girls swoon over her.

Though, it was kind of embarrass when these girl could not take their eyes off her. Thanks to the teacher, she had calmed down all these teenage girls.

"Let's see! Where should I put you in class?" The teacher tapped fingers on her chin to find Yumi's seat in the class even though there were only few seat left and some of students already raised their hands to let the teacher know that Yumi could sit at the vacancy next to them.

Suddenly the loud clear voice had saved Yumi a day of standing in the middle of standing since she could not decided which way to go. She did not want to disappoint any of them at the first day of school.

It was Tsutako Takeshima who said that Yumi could take the seat in front of her and Yumi happily accepted. So everything was settled. Even though she could see some disappointed looks on the way to her seat.

"Thanks" When she reached her destination, she whispered to Tsutako and earned a wink from that girl.

Her first day was not bad at all. Yumi already knew all these academic stuffs thus she could answer all the question immediately. Hence she earned more sparkle eyes than the first time she walked in to this class. She even could not have a proper lunch because she was trapped in the pool of classmates who asked her tons of questions about her family, life in London, reason to study here, etc.

Thanks god! Tsutako was there to help her or she could be starved until dinner because she had her special class which might not be finished until 6:30pm.

She still had another 2.5 hours before her final class so Yumi decided to help her classmates do some class cleaning. They became friend quickly due to Yumi's friendly attitude.

"Yumi-chan" Tsutako called Yumi when she saw Yumi already finished her cleaning. She wanted to ask Yumi a favor.

"Yes, Take...Tsutako-san." Yumi almost called her friend by her last name which might get her into trouble. (Perhaps making her become a photo model for years)

"Uhm..well..you know that I love to take photos. Right?" She sheepishly asked and scratched her head. She was carefully choosing words to ask her friend a favor.

Yumi wondered why her friend had to care about her words because she knew she would likely accept helping her friend. **(Note: Yumi has reading mind ability.)**

"Yeah. And you even carry your camera around unless you're in class. Hehehehe don't tell me you want me to become your...your model." Yumi said in amusing tone and giggled when she saw a pink tint on her friend's cheeks.

"Ah, no, no. It's just...oh...OK. Here."

She gave the picture that she took this early morning and hold it in front of Yumi. Yumi's eyes grew so big and her hands was con her wide open mouth. She was shock.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist myself capturing this scene. It was adorable, don't you think so?"

**Yumi's POV**

"Sorry, I can't accept it."

My voice was shaking when I replied her request even though my mind screamed the contrary. I knew that if I accepted to be her pettie soeur, I would have good reason to be around her all the time, but my pride of a Noblesse would not let me do so. Moreover, she just wanted to except from her assignment for the council this year. I would likely help her but I would never accept this king of reason to be with my love one.

Hence, I left after saying farewell to all Yamayurikai's members. I could see her shocking face because of my rejection and I mentally noted that I would make up for her later.

'Sorry, Sachiko.' I looked at her one last time and then I lest this place which was called Rose Mansion.

After I apologized to Tsutako since I could not help her get permission from Sachiko so she could publish it in school festival.

My feet kept moving without direction until I nearly tripped over some big rocks. I looked around and I found out I was in the middle of the wood. I weakly laughed at myself.

"Now, now, where the hell is this place." I mumble irritately in English. How could I let myself in this situation?

Looking at the digital watch on my mobile, I only had another 20 minutes to get to my last class which was located in the Forbidden Wood and the big question was: **HOW COULD I GET THERE FROM HERE?** "Could this day get any worse?"

*BANG*

I heard loud thud from my left side and I also sense a huge amount of power from that side so I started to run toward that side. When I got nearer I could here two female voices which were kind of familiar to me. However, being well train told me that I should know the situation first then intervene later. Hence I hid myself behind the big tree and see what really was going on over there. I also used my power to cover my scent and my power. **(Maybe something like ninja skills)**

My eyes went wide. 'Sachiko!' My mind screamed out her name because I could not believe in my eyes anymore.

Sachiko and one of her friends in the council were fighting with five ugly but quite powerful monsters. Let's see! I've seen these type of monster before.

Yeah, I remembered now. They were used for training young members of each Clan. Why they were here? It was okay if they fought separately but if they...nah...who could be able to do that?

Mom had said that these monster were not strong, but at the moment they merged with each other, they would become ten times stronger and it would only happen with the help of powerful shaman.

*Grrrrrrrrrr*Ahhhhhhhhhhh*

The loud sound dragged me out of my reverie.

I could not believe it, my worst fear had come true. Someone had chanted to merge those monster and...

"SACHIKO" her friend shouted to alert her about the attack behind her but it was too late. Her barrier had cracked and the sword was aimed directly at her face.

Fortunately, her friend, Rei Hasekura, had blocked the attack and pushed push Sachiko back. I saw her quickly form a barrier around her again. I frown and asked myself why she did not attack them like her friend. Even though I remembered she was not a active one in the battle but I'm sure with her power she could reduce those monster strength. Moreover, her wings were really strong it could make these monster flight back few feets. Well, at least.

'Where is your beautiful wings, Sachiko. Can you spread it out again for me?'

I thought currently I smiled like an idiot and in the middle of my love's fight, no less.

Rei was strong with her shinai but still not strong enough to defeat this monster. In order to kill them, she had to find their weakest point which was perhaps their eyes. Kill the monster meant injuring the shaman who casted the spell and it also meant that person was near here too.

'Where is he?' I looked around and tried to focus and find the trace of the spell.

My eyes opened when I recognized two different scent. Perhaps one of them was my target. I wondered if I should fight the shaman or kill this monster.

"Rei"

Rei got two slash on her shoulder and arm. It must be painful because blood was bleeding unstoppable. However, since Sachiko put her hand on her friends' shoulder, all the wounds was healed immediately. So this was her new power.

'Grrrr, stop stupid thought, Yumi. Focus on this.'

I looked around the find the suitable weapon to help them because I did not want to reveal my power yet. But the only thing I saw was rock and rock.

**Normal's POV.**

While Yumi was looking for the weapon, Sachiko was helping her friend who whimpered on the ground. Her eyes was still on the monster so she could strike back right away.

However, she could not predict that the monster split into two and attacked them at the same time. Rei was healed so she handled one at the time they attacked and Sachiko fought the rest. Her moves were good but not enough power to cause any damages on this creature.

At the time, Yumi found the good usable stick, the scream of paint made her heart stop. She immediately turned back and saw Sachiko was stabbed from her back by the other creature.

**"SACHIKO"**

She shouted painfully and ran right to her love one side without second thought. At this point she did not care about hiding her power anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>God! I'm suck at writing battle scene T_T<strong>

**Thanks for all reviews. Hehehehehehhe **

**I really don't know what will happen next, but one thing for sure the story isn't finished yet. (^.^)  
><strong>


	10. The price of hurting her

**Chap 10: The price of hurting her  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"SACHIKO"<strong>

Yumi ran as quick as she could to the direction of Sachiko Ogasawara. Her entrance had shocked all the people who were in the middle of their fight.

When she was holding her beloved steady in her arms and laid Sachiko in her lap, Yumi quickly examined the wound and she breathed a sigh of relief because it was not a deep wound. However, Yumi was worried because the wound started turning into dark purple color, which indicated that there was poison on those claws. Moreover, Sachiko was unconscious, which made Yumi worrier.

Angrily, she looked at those creatures that had fought with Sachiko before she was here. They were still in shocked state. Hence, they did not make any moves yet, wait no time, Yumi bit her index finger until it bled then she touched the ground and started chanting something.

"I, Fukuzawa Yumi, first rank in Fukuzawa Clan, daughter of Fukuzawa Miki, headmaster of Fukuzawa Clan, messenger of Inari, call for your help, God of Earth. Please lend me your power to destroy these filthy youkais who dared to contaminate your land." She softly mumbled her chanting.

Using her blood to call help from the spirits in the woods was one of her training lessons that she had years ago and at this point of time, she found it was quite handful. Moreover, Fukuzawa's bloodline connected to the earth spirit so anything that absorbed the energy of the Mother Earth would listen to their command.

Thus, at the time her blood touched the ground, the land under those creatures cracked open and there were trees grew from these cracks and tied their legs. No matter how hard they tried, they could not break those ties. Hence, Rei could stop her fight and run to look for her friend.

She really wanted to know how Yumi could do that but there was no time to ask. Hence, she mainly focused on Sachiko's injury. It turned worse every second and if they did not find the antidote in time, it would be hard to rescue her.

"Yumi, we should take her to school infirmary. There was someone there could help her." Rei quickly told Yumi to save their time. Then she started to move and gestured Yumi follow her. She had known that Yumi had power too so she did not care to hide anything that related to supernatural power.

Yumi looked back to her Sachiko's wound and thought that maybe Rei knew who had enough ability to cure this type of poision. However, with her current appearance, she could not carry the full-grown Sachiko and she did not want anyone see her adult form except her Sachiko.

The struggling sounds of those filthy creatures irritated her. She mischievously smirked when she still felt the power trail of their master, because one of her spells was keeping the master from running away.

"Rei sama, could you please take Sachiko sama to the infirmary? I have er...uhm...unfinished business here." She gazed at those monsters that were tied by the tree branches. She took that as an excuse so she could be alone and find who was behind them. In addition, at the way of her voice, Rei knew she had no choice but listen to the young girl. Moreover, for what she had seen, she was sure that Yumi could handle them easily so she carried the unconscious Sachiko and left without further question because she would get no reply after all.

Yumi did not forget to ask the way to get out of the woods before Rei was out of her sight.

Then her worried and a bit of angelic look discarded right after the two older girls left. She turned to look at the objects of her current hatred.

Her beautiful mocha eyes slowly changed into dark crimson color, which reminded of blood. She looked straight into the eyes of one of those creatures. Her eyes burned with anger.

**Yumi's POV**

Mind control could use a large amount of my power but this was worth it.

'Whoever dares to hurt her must be punished.' This idea kept wandering in my mind at the moment these filthy creatures stabbed Sachiko. I had to restrain myself from shredding them because I knew they were just the stupid puppets of whomever after this. Moreover, the person who knew how to control these types of youkai must be under the same Clan or the closed allies of Fukuzawa.

I had to test my prediction.

Looking straight into one of these youkai's eyes, I loudly commanded, "DOWN" and I was ready to call out my sword even though I knew I would not use it, because I did not want my sword taste filthy blood.

*Thud*

I smirked when I heard the loud falling sound so one of the two that I had detached earlier was the culprit. I turned back and saw the man who wore black ninja suite with a mask. It seemed he was in tremendous pain, yeah right, because he just felt from the top of the tree, and it was hundred meters from the ground, but I had no sympathy for him.

However, I respected his pride. Ever since he landed on the ground, he tried hard to keep a steady breathe instead of groaning with pain. That made me more irritated.

"Who said you can breathe?" I could feel the wide smile on my lips when I used another wave of mind control on him. His face turned purple in no time because he could not breathe but he still made no effort to beg for her mercy.

Being a Noblesse meant I could not harm someone who was weaker than me. Forgiveness was one of the most important traits of us. I could not let this filthy man drag me down to his level. Thus I withdrew my power from him. I still put a small of control power so he would not escape before I could pull out some information from him.

I hardly saw him in the dark woods so I moved close to him in order to take a close look since the light was nearly off. However, before I could pull the mask off his face, the arrow which came from nowhere had flew straight to this direction. I quickly jumped back to secure myself but it seemed that arrow was aimed at the man not me. Unfortunately, that man could not escape from the powerful arrow then the next thing happened was his body vanished in front of me. Of course when that man died, all of his puppets vanished too.

*swoosh*

Before I could comprehend the situation here, another arrow flew toward my direction. My mind screamed to move aside but my feet did not obey my order.

*swoosh*

'Not another one.' My mind screamed instantly.

**Normal's POV**

Two arrows came from the different direction but had the same target, which was Yumi Fukuzawa. However, she did not have any intention to avoid such powerful forces.

"Well, why I have to waste my energy anyway. They could not give me any severe damages. Right?" She slightly shrugged. She slowly closed her eyes and patiently waited for the impact.

*thud*

"Huh" She utterly shocked when the second arrow went through the first arrow and pinned it deep down on the nearest tree. Then the second arrow vanished into emerald crystal dust immediately. There was only the same arrow that killed the ninja man several minutes ago on the tree. Then she heard two moving sound on the top of the tree somewhere in the woods. After a while, the dead silence covered all the area except her breathing sound.

"They're gone."

Yumi spent few minutes to collect herself and went to the arrow that was aimed at her, now was pin on the tree. Taking it out off the tree, she observed it and her eyes shot open when she noticed two things from the arrow.

"Kertia." She trembly whispered. "How could a Kertia save me? It couldn't be, could it?" She mumbled doubtfully.

Yumi had detached the Kertia's power on the hole on the arrow. The only person in Kertia Clan who could possibly help her was Rajak Kertia, Rael's brother. However, it was impossible because she has already heard the story from Yuuki that Rael tricked his own brother to take his power and kill him after Yumi felt into a deep slumber. It took a whole century for the council found out the truth and they started to hunt down Rael and his descendants. Killing brother for the Lord position in the family was the great taboo and Rael Kertia dared to commit a sin. Though, Rajak's body was nowhere to be found, the proof of Rael's power enhanced was enough to convince that he killed his own brother to absorb the remain soul weapon in Rajak. That was the bad decision when their father decided to divided his power into two for both Rajak and Rael.

Anyway, that was all about the past, Yumi shook her head slightly to concentrate on the second reason of her shock. It was the black feather at the tail of the arrow. It was not a normal feather, it belonged to her love rival, head of crown Clan (500 years ago). He wanted to marry Sachiko but Yumi had succeeded in asking Sachiko's hand in marriage before he could take her away from Yumi. Hence, she made new enemy.

"Perfect. First day at school and I already met all these things. Haizzz, should I happy or cry?" Yumi heavily sighed for her bad luck.

She heard footsteps running toward her direction so she quickly dissolved the arrow.

"Yumi" A concern voice was from the new comer. It was Rei Hasekura.

Yumi slightly smiled and she thought that perhaps Rei was worried about her so she came back and she was not alone. Youko Mizuno, Sachiko's onee sama. The worried look on their face made Yumi feel kind of guilty because she was deep in her thought so she did not get out of the woods soon after those people ran off.

"Rei sama, Youko sama. Sorry for make you worry." Yumi quickly made a deep bow to sorry and she gave a weak smile to comfort the older girls.

"We should get out of here first, Yumi san. We have a lot to discuss." Youko gently said and gestured Yumi to follow them.

* * *

><p>Darkness already covered the whole woods, but the two chasing figures still was visible. The long blue haired figure was chasing after the one who intended to kill Yumi not so long ago. Tired of being chased, he stopped and prepared to attack the blue haired figure to get rid of this chaser.<p>

"What do you want?" He irritatingly asked while carefully eyed every movement of his opponent.

"Finish you off!" A cold feminine voice replied.

*swoosh*swoosh*

Two crystal arrows flew straight to his heart. The man did not have time to respond so he felt down on the ground and vanished into black smoke.

"Such a fool." A satisfied smirk was on her lips. She waited for the body completely vanished into the air and left the place. Perhaps, she just wanted to erase all evidences that may lead to her existence. **(Why she wanted to hide her identity) **

* * *

><p>It took 20 minutes to get out of the woods and get to school infirmary. When they reached their, the whole Yamayurikai and two new faces were in the room.<p>

After the short introduction, Yumi knew the two new faces were her special class's teacher and the school doctor. She let the doctor check her up to reassure all of them that she did not have any injuries by any means.

When they knew that she supposed to have her special class at the time she helped Sachiko and Rei. They told everything to Yumi. Now, she understood why there were many youkais in this school. It turned out that this was the school for all female descendants from every supernatural Clan in Japan. They accepted human too because they wanted to establish the relationship between human and supernatural being. Especially, most of people who went to this school were belong to high class society. It explained a lot.

However, there were still many people in their world did not like the idea of mixing with human. Hence, they tried to harm human students to ruin school's reputation. Thus, Yamayurikai was established to help school's council prevent all unfortunate events.

Beside from normal academic program, non-human students had to take special class that she had missed because of helping Yamayurikai taught them fighting skills, strategies, magical power, etc. But during the class, they found some intruders in the forbidden area of the woods so the teacher asked Rei and Sachiko went to check the place, and you knew the rest.

"Now Yumi chan, it was late and I think you're tired from what happened today. I suggest you should go back to your dorm and rest. I'll let Yamayurikai explain the rest for you. OK?" Her sensei gently said. By the way, her name was Midori Sugiura and the doctor was Yohko Helene.

"Yes, Midori sensei. Ano...may I visit Sachiko sama before I go back to my room?" Yumi anxiously scratched her head. She really wanted to know Sachiko's condition first or she would not have the peaceful sleep upcoming night.

They let Yumi go to the resting room to visit Sachiko even though the girl still was sleeping. Well, it seemed Yumi did not let them say no to her. She made the best puppy dog eyes after all.

Sachiko was lying on one of many empty beds in the room. She looked better than the last time Yumi saw her in the woods. The doctor must be good to extract all the poison from her body within an hour. Yumi slowly and silently approached the bed. Yumi carefully caressed her cheeks. She smile slightly and a tint of happiness dawn on her face.

"Be well soon, my princess." Yumi bent down near Sachiko's ear and whispered in her lovely English voice. Then she left the infirmary and headed back to her dorm.

Unbeknown to her, she was being watched all the time by the two mysterious pair of eyes, which were belonged to her sensei and the doctor. They watched her leave and gave each other the knowing smile.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Nastuki." A cheerful voice from the chestnut haired woman greeted her lover back from her work. She was sitting in their living room and enjoyed her evening tea, which was one of the gifts that she got recently from her lover, during her trip to London. She gave her genuine smile to her partner.<p>

"So how is she?" She joyfully asked while sipping her new favorite tea.

"Ts where's my welcome back kiss." The girl named Natsuki forcefully sat down next to her lover and pouted cutely because all her lover asked was about the certain little girl that she had rescued not too long ago.

The other girl giggled about how cute her girlfriend was. She leaned toward the girl and intended to give a quick peck but Natsuki accidentally turned her face then they shared a slow passionate kiss.

"That's what I call a welcome back kiss." Natsuki pleasingly exclaimed.

"Natsuki, ikezu." The older woman playfully patted Natsuki's shoulder.

"Well, I don't mind." She widely grinned. She received a cup of tea from her partner.

"Your little master is alright. Already met her princess and involved in one of their attacks. I have to admit that she got skills and I think that she already knew about my power's origin." She sadly smiled when she thought of her origin.

"Everything will be OK. Just wait a little longer so she could catch up with everything here. Then we'll officially meet her." The older woman gently soothed her partner. She knew all about Natsuki's origin and its relation with long-term enemy of Bradford/Fukuzawa, Kertia.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter is up. Hope you enjoy it. Hehehehehehee<strong>

**I think there will be many explanation next chapter and also some missing points that I purposely left. **

**Haizzzzz many stories popped up in my head but I really wanted to finish this fic first. Poor my head.  
><strong>


	11. Dream

**Chap 11 Dream  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sachiko's POV<strong>

Even though I could regain my consciousness but I hardly moved any muscles or even opened my eyes. Whatever Yohko had put in my system was working. I did not feel the burning on my shoulder any more. Perhaps, she froze my body so the poison would not run deeper into my system. It was the first time I got this kind of injury during the mission at school. Normally, there were just powerless monsters, which accidentally stepped in the school area. However, this time, it was different. Moreover, the new transfer student was there as well and as my mind served me right, she helped me and Rei defeat those creatures.

What was her name, again?

Yes, Yumi Fukazawa, how could such a simple name make my heart beat fast? It was just as if today was not the first day we met.

**-OPEN FLASHBACK-**

**Early in Monday's morning**

I had that dream again but this time the image of that person was clearer. Even though I could not make out the whole face but I was quite sure that that pair of mocha eyes belonged to a lovely girl who had brown pigtail hair. Nevertheless, I still felt to draw out her full face.

I was somewhat grumpy when I woke up. Hence I was gladly left the mansion for school as soon as possible since Suguru was there for the breakfast with my father and grandfather. The sight of that man loathed me to no end.

My day turned better and better when I saw the beautiful girl with pigtail hair, who was standing in front of Maria sama statue. She looked like an angel without beautiful wings to me. I really wanted to run to her immediately in order to ask for her name or everything about her. I have never had such an urge to know everything about her. However, being an Ogawara taught me to be calm in any circumstances. I gracefully walked toward her direction while I was finding the good excuse to approach her.

All I could do was asking her to wait for me and I found nothing in my mind even though I had gathered so many excuses before I faced her. My breath was caught away by her angelic face and those magnificent eyes, which showed all her emotion. I could tell she was shocked due to my asking. However, I could see the sadness behind those shocking eyes. In my inner self, I wished I could cast away her sadness.

For the first time in my life, I was speechless in front of stranger. Usually, I politely greeted them and started casual conversation, but in front of this girl, it was as if cat got my tongue.

Fortunately, I noticed her ribbon was crooked. Thus, I offered my help to fix it. Then again, I had nothing to tell her after that. Moreover, there were many students, who were around us. I did not want my crazy fan club hunted this girl down. I could not stand that this unknown girl would be hurt because of me. Hence, I left with disappointed heart.

I had thought that I could find her name in the school yearbooks but after searching during the lunch break, I was surprised that she was not in any of them. It meant that she was the new student that onee sama had told me last week before I went home on weekends.

I spent the rest of the day thinking about my mocha-eyed girl. It seemed my wish come true when I bumped into her right after my fight with my onee sama, Youko Mizuno. Apparently, they wanted me to take a main role in school festival play. It was not a big deal if it was not because my partner in the play was Suguru Kashawagi.

I was so happy that that girl came to Rose Mansion even though I did not know her purpose. However, I had to compose myself in order not to express my fondness. Maybe, this was my luck. The main problem of our fight was I still did not have any intentions to find petite soeur.

I really did not know why Satou Sei could have the privilege, having petite soeur in her third year and I did not. It was not fair at all.

Well, it was the problem but not anymore. I already caught this little girl, who could be my beloved petite soeur. **(Or maybe more)**

I was pretty sure that she did not have onee sama yet so I went with my plan.

"Introduce yourself." I inwardly smiled since there was no better reason to get her name. Thought I may have to sorry her later because of my commanding voice.

Finally, I knew that she was Yumi Fukuzawa, new transfer student from England. Although, she politeky replied with her sweet voice, there was a bit of tremble in it perhaps because of the atmosphere in the room. All of us was kind of surprise about the news of new transfer last week, because our mischief principle accepted a human student into this school at this time of the year. Perhaps, her family must have a high rank in the society that helped her get a spot here.

Well, who cared about the reason was behind this transfer. As long as she would be mind someday not far from the future, I did not care at all.

"Sachiko?" My onee sama suspiciously asked me when I was kind of quiet after the talk of Yumi's friend. Honestly, I did not pay much attention when that girl spoke so I really did not know what she wanted from me.

"Yes, Onee sama. Sorry, I didn't follow you guy. I had something in my mind." I politely replied and gave them my famous death glare to tell my council's fellows not dare to dig deep into this matter. **(Well, all of them knew how scary she would be.)**

"Tsutako san here wanted to ask for your permission about the photo." She pointed at that girl who was looking at me with expected eyes.

"Yes, Tsutako san. May I help you?"

"Ano, Sachiko sama. Can I put this photo in the photo exhibition at school festival this time?" She showed the picture to me. I gasped at the sight of it and covered my mouth.

"When...Where...How...?" I murmured to myself but it seemed it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

When I looked at her direction, I saw the hurtful look in her eyes as if she was disappointed about something. Then, it hit me. Perhaps, through my reaction about the picture, she mistook that I forgot about this morning incident. I cursed myself the first time in my life for not able to conceal my surprise.

I wondered where this photographer was because I did not see anyone who had the camera in the area this morning. She must have a good hiding spot in order to capture such a wonderful picture.

"Sachiko, I believe you have something to ask Yumi san, right?" My onee sama winked at me.

"Yes, I want to tell all of you that I decided to choose Yumi as my petite soeur." I turned to her and looked straight in to her eyes. I proudly announced the news because I assumed that she wanted it too. I could have this pretty girl as my sister and I could withdraw my role in the school festival.

It seemed none of them was shocked because of my sudden announcement. They knew me too well to believe that I would take any chances to escape their arrangement. Half of it was true but I really had a special feeling for Yumi. My victorious smile was not on my lips long enough before Yumi took my short happy moment away.

"I'm sorry. I can't accept it. I have my own reason if you're gonna ask and I wanna keep it to myself. However, I've overheard a bit of your conversation before I came in, I'd like to help you out in the school festival if it was because of me that you have to accept the arrangement." She sincerely said and then quickly bowed at us. She left without looking back.

I was rejected twice.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Be well soon, my princess." 

The soft and loving voice took me out of my mind. Thanks for all language lessons that I took as an extra curriculum of an Ogasawara, I knew that it was spoken in perfect English and there was only one person in this area could speak like that. It was Yumi Fukuzawa.

I could feel her warm breath on my face when she bent down to whisper that sentence. It sounded so familiar as if I had heard it before. Her warm breath was still on my skin when she left and her soft voice took me to my dreamland again.

**Normal' POV**

**-SACHIKO'S DREAM-**

She was standing the room with many mirrors around her. All of them had giant lock chain around it except one that was in front of her. Staring to the mirror, the foggy curtain slowly vanished. Through the mirror, she saw the image of the beautiful garden with a large marble gazebo. She also herself was gracefully sitting in that gazebo. Her eyes landed on the girl who laid her head on her lap and slept soundly. Sachiko knew that the person who looked like her was not her, because she never had that kind of sweet happy smile on her lips to anybody since her grandmother died years ago.

Unintentionally, she smiled at the sight of the figure stirred to face her other self. It was Yumi. Her eyes glued to the pair of loving mocha eyes, which just slight opened to look up her pretty companion.

"Sachiko" A cute sound was spoken from those pink kissable lips. She was so cute when she just woke up. Her other self looked down at Yumi and smile sweetly.

"Feeling OK now?" She gently caressed Yumi's cheek.

"I'll always be good when you're with me, Sachiko." Yumi happily replied. She brought up her hand to cup Sachiko's face. At the same time she lifted her head a bit, Sachiko leaned down.

Sachiko felt all her blood was raising up to her face when she realized what happened before her. Their lips were inch apart when the foggy curtain slowly covered the scene and then Sachiko only saw her own reflection in the mirror.

Sachiko was still shocked at the scene and she wondered why she had this dream. Suddenly, she yelped in pain because her head was hurt so much as if it was going to explode soon. A series of images ran through her head, most of them were including her and Yumi having sweet time together. However, she could not match them together to get the whole story about the relationship between her and Yumi. Nevertheless, she knew one thing that Yumi was someone special to her.

Finally, it seemed the pain was gone and she felt into a deep sleep.

**-END-**

"It's enough." A warning and worrying voice rang in the dark room of school infirmary.

"I knew when it's enough, Yohko." The red head woman replied with serious tone which was rarely used. She was sitting in the long sofa in the room to watch over Sachiko Ogasawara after Yumi left. She saw how her student was in paint because of the fraction of her past memories. Her friend approached the lying girl and checked her up.

"What have you done? She's burning."She gave her red head friend a dead glare, which made the other woman gulp.

"Try to free her from the memory seal. It seemed they put a lot of work into it. The only thing I could do was give her some hints about their relationship. The rest is up to her. I'm done at this point."

She stood up from her sit and revealed her luggage, which was behind her back all this time. She noticed the question look on Yohko's face so she scratched the back of her head and sheepishly smiled.

"You leave?" Yohko softly murmured. She knew too well the reason but she wanted to hear it from Midori Sugiura, her secret crush. Maybe, it was not a secret but both of them have never admitted their feeling for each other.

The red head woman looked back and forth between Yohko and the floor, and then she grabbed her luggage and dragged the woman out of the room.

"We need to talk and definitely not here." That was all that she said before they were out of the room.

**-Outside-**

When they were outside of the room, Midori put her luggage on the nearest table and turned around to face her friend. They were staring at each other for a long time and none wanted to break their silence until the cuckoo was out of its wooden nest, which indicated that it was midnight.

"Well, it's late. I have some reports for the principle tomorrow so I think...well, good-bye, Midori. Safe trip then." Her face was calm but she could not hide the sadness in her voice.

She slowly left Midori, who still stared blankly at the spot Yohko just left. Suddenly, Midori grabbed Yohko's wrist and forcefully pulled her back into a tight hug.

"Come with me." Midori whispered hopefully.

"Why?" Yohko surprisingly blurted out her question.

"I...I...Damn" She angrily scratched her head and inwardly cursed because of her nervous. Then she quickly leaned down to capture her friend' lips. It was a bit of surprise but Yohko really enjoyed it. When they were apart for air, Midori quickly expressed her feeling before her courage flew away. "Yohko Helene, I love you. It took me a hundred year to realize that I'm in love with you and it took me another hundred year to have gut to tell you so please, let's me bring you happiness."

Yohko gently smiled at Midori and caressed her cheek lovingly. She has been waiting for this for a long time. Finally, her own wish was granted but she could not accept it.

"My only wish is to be with you but until I pay off all my debts to her family, I could not go anywhere. Sorry, Midori." She sadly sighed and rested her head on her newfound lover's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>OK. Finally, I manage to upload new chapter for this story. I'm kind of busy lately but I'm sure that I won't abandon my story :D<strong>

**I'm very appreciate all your reviews. And I really don't know how to express my next chapter in words T_T I wish I could give you my mind instead of writing it down T_T  
><strong>


	12. Just another normal day

**Chap 12: Just another normal day  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>From previous chapter: <strong>"My only wish is to be with you but until I pay off all my debts to her family, I could not leave. Sorry, Midori."

"I already know but I have to try." Midori sadly smiled. She stroked her girlfriend's hair gently and pushed her a bit forward so their eye could reach each other. They shared a tender kiss.

"I wish you could stay." It was merely a murmur from Yohko but it was loud enough for Midori to hear.

"I want too but they need me. My people need me."

"I know. I know. It's just… life won't be joyful without you here." Yohko heavily sighed and rested her head on her lover's shoulder.

"Well, perhaps without me here, you could test your experiments on some stupid youkai and make their live more miserable than I already did." Midori straightened her shoulder and calmly waited for her girlfriend's wrath since she knew too well what Yohko could do when anyone dared to make a joke about her belove science projects then they would be punished in the most horrible way.

As expected, Yohko' eyes darkened and Midori swore that she could see the dark aura around her girlfriend. Suddenly she felt a horrible chill run down her spine. She swallowed hard and several sweat drops already formed on her forehead. Yohko could be really scary sometimes.

"Ano, Yohko, it's just a joke. Your…your…well your works are fantastic. They help us in many cases." Midori waved both of her hands frantically. However, instead of seeing the angry evil Yohko, Midori saw the most beautiful smile on Yohko' lips. It was rarely to see this girl smile, she was always too serious despite her age.

"Ehehe, you're not mad?" Midori nervously scratched her cheek and looked at Yohko sheepishly.

"Yes, I'm am." Yohko sternly replied and hardly pinched Midori's cheek with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Ouch..ouch…it's hurt." Midori rubbed her sored cheek and she pouted cutely which got her a soft kiss from her girlfriend.

"I'm gonna miss you for sure." Yohko sighed heavily while resting her head on Midori's shoulder. Nothing they could do at this time because each of them had different role in this story after all.

"It seemed our princess is gonna wake up soon. I think it's my leave then." Midori softly told Yohko and quickly gave a peck on her cheek. "See you soon. I miss you already." She whishpered then left without further words.

Yohko unconsciously touched her own cheek on which she just got a sweet kiss. She smiled like an idiot so she did not realize that someone was behind her.

"She left?" The soft and questionable voice took her out of her daze.

"Hai. How much did you hear?" Yohko asked straight to the point since she knew she could not fool this girl who had very sharp eyes.

"The part when she told you that I would be awake soon." She calmly replied and headed to the only couch in the room.

"Do you wanna ask anything?"

Yohko turned to the small kitchen in the infirmary to prepare some snack for them. It was around three in the morning and she knew that Sachiko did not have anything last night due to her unconscious state.

Sachiko kept silence until Yohko was back with a tray of tea and different kinds of cookies. They gave each other a pleasant smile to express that there were no need for having any heavy conversations at all.

"I don't think I need to know anything from your conversation." Sachiko gracefully blew the smoke around her cup and took a small sip. She slowly ate some cookies and asked Yohko about thing that happened after she was black out.

Yohko happily replied all the questions from this young lady. As expected from Rosa Chinensis en bouton who was famous for her beauty and calm manner. She showed no surprise or any sights of angry about those disrespected creatures that dared to step their foot in this school ground even though there was a treaty that clearly stated that no matter what happened, no one could set a foot on the school ground before there was permission from the principal. After telling everything Yohko knew to Sachiko, they continued with their snack and talked about other thing, but there was nothing about family, school work or even their world. It was surprise that they had many same interests, such as gardening, reading and collecting rare herbs.

They chatted until Sachiko felt too tired to continue so she wanted to return to her dorm but Yohko suggested that she should stay here since it was too late. As if Yohko could guessed the reason why Sachiko hesitated before giving in.

"You can use the extra uniform in here. However, it may a bit bigger than your size, but I think it's OK just for a day." She playfully winked at the serious young girl.

Not showing any surprise because Yohko could knew her reason of hesitation. Sachiko already heard about the ability of reading people of Yohko sensei so she did not gave any questions because she did not want to reveal her really true self.

"Arigato, sensei."

She gave Sachiko some pills to help her fully recover by the next day and gave her the uniform, which was brand new by the look of it. After saying goodnight to each other, both of them went to their respective places.

**That was all for the day of a not so normal school doctor and a rich heiress.**

**-Sachiko's classroom-**

She was sitting at her usual place when Rei came in. Sachiko was really appreciate her friendship between her and Rei because most of people that she knew only care about her family status. She cared for her as a good friend and never questioned about Sachiko's actions even though sometimes she was really overreact the problem.

"Ohayo, Sachiko. You look better."

"Ohayo, Rei. I completely recover now. Yohko sensei did well. It's her job after all." Sachiko gently replied. There was a hint of playfulness in her tone because Sachiko could loose herself a bit when she was around her true friends.

"Yeah, she's good." Rei slightly chuckle but she stopped immediately when other classmates looked at their direction. Not all of them admired Sachiko and her, there were enemy too so they are always careful. They shared a knowing smile to tell each other that they could continue their story at lunch break at Rose mansion. Before, turning to her seat, Rei said something that made Sachiko's heart skipped a beat.

"Ah, Sachiko. I hope you won't let Yumi chan get out of your hand since I think she cares for you a lot. You should saw how she acted yesterday. And she's strong too. Anyway, we'll talk later." Rei winked at her and walked to her seat.

That statement kept repeating in her head for the rest of the day. Her mind was wandering around the dream between Yumi and someone who looked exactly like her. However, deep down in her heart, Sachiko could tell that girl and her were very similar. The difference was she was not as happy as the girl in her dream.

"Hey, Sachiko. Earth to Sachiko."

A loud voice and waving hand in front of her misty eyes that snapped her out of the trance. Sachiko cleared her throat and quickly composed her usual self.

"How can I help you, Rei?" She formally asked without knowing that she was unfocused all day and their class already over ten minutes ago.

"Class is over. We have to hurry to our extra session, Sachiko. What's the matter?" Even though, she knew that she would not get any answer from Sachiko but Rei had to voice out her worry.

"I'm fine, Rei. Perhaps, I'm not fully recover. We should go, now."

Sachiko stood up and walked toward the door to imply that she did not want to talk about it anymore. Thus, they quietly left the academic area and slowly walked to their training area, which was a restrict area for normal student.

**-FORBIDDEN WOOD-**

When they arrived, the rest of Yamayurikai already was there. They was keeping other underclassmen in line since the teacher was not here yet. Only Sachiko knew that Midori sensei would not be here but she did not tell anyone because that was what Yohko asked her to do this morning before she left the infirmary.

"Finally, you're here. Sachiko, Rei help me control them. They're so excited at the thought of not having class today. Geezz. Whenever Midori sensei is late, they become like that. What happened to her anyway. She seemed OK last night. Ah, as for you know, Sachiko. Yumi is here too. You know what that means, right?" At first, her onee sama sounded really irritated but her voice became softer when she mentioned at Yumi.

When the name came out from Youko's mouth, the sound of it made Sachiko's heart flutter. Her eyes automatically searched for the beautiful brown hair girl who had saved her yesterday and also was in her dream for months. She was sure that unrecognized figure in her dream was Yumi since they had many similar features.

Her lips curved into a thin smile when she saw Yumi. She was having an animatic conversation with Yoshino Shimazu and Shimako Toudou. They were talking and laughing as if they were known each other for years. It made Sachiko feel a bit of jealousy because of their closeness toward Yumi.

"Calm down, Sachiko. Don't let the green monster out yet." Rei smirked when she saw the fire in Sachiko's eyes. She was curious so she followed her friend's gaze and immediately understand what is going on. That's why she playfully told Sachiko that which made her friend shoot one of her famous death glare.

It was noticed by their upperclassmen, which were three Rosa of Yamayurikai. They shared their knowing smile. It seemed one of them was ready to tease Sachiko mercilessly but she had no time for it.

They went alarm when the sound of running footsteps became closer and closer to their direction. They told all the students to prepare themselves. But it turned out that it was their new teacher.

Their new teacher was none other than Natsuki Kruger, right hand of their beloved principal. Half of them were thrilled with the news that they got an attractive sensei in their class. They had admired from far whenever she had to take over the class for Midori sensei when she did some errands for school. They liked Midori sensei too but not as much as Natsuki. Even though, she was cold but she was not a cruel type.

Anyway, after explaining the reason to her students, Natsuki ask the Yamayurikai to divide all the students into three groups, which were based on their ability. However, this was Yumi's first class so they did not know her ability yet so they let Natsuki handle this case.

For Yumi part, she felt a mix of calm and uneasy at the sight of this new sensei. She did not know why this girl had the smell of the special tea that only Shizuru Fujino had. It was the unique recipe so she was sure that there were noone could know it. Moreover, Natsuki' eyes reminded Yumi her purple haired friend who had helped her and Sachiko several hundred years ago. **(Could anyone guess Natsuki's identity at this point of the story?) **

Yumi could read all the thoughts of these students except the entire Yamayurikai members and their new sensei. She did not mind about Yamayurikai because she thought that they probably had been trained at advanced level. Otherwise, they could not get the part of protecting this school ground. However, not only she could not read her sensei's mind but she also could not sense her power either. Beside the ability of reading other mind, she could also sense other ability. Thus, she was kind of worry when Youko Mizuno let her sensei decide about her group. She inwardly wish she could get into Sachiko' group which was for advanced level. There were only twenty of them in this group including all the council members, as expected though.

Acknowledge the situation, even though Natsuki knew how well Yumi was but she did not want to reveal it so she made a safe move by testing Yumi in front of them. Being with Shizuru helped her reading people very well. She could see some hatred looks for Yumi among her students. Perhaps because of what happened yesterday. News flew fast.

"Alright, Fukuzawa san. Please come here." Natsuki pointed the place which was in front of her. She tried to act normal in front of Shizuru's master. Keeping her mind and her ability in control took a lot of energy from her and she did not get enough sleep lastnight and even this morning. All thanked for her girlfriend.

"Hai" Yumi quickly walked toward Natsuki's direction.

They stared at each other for awhile. The atmostphere around them became dangerously quiet but none dared to break the silence. Until Natsuki cleared her throat and looked at the Youko Mizuno.

"Alright, Mizuno san. Can you get me the best one in each group?"

Youko knew what it meant so she quickly followed the order. It was easily the find the best in the other groups but for advanced group she did not know how to choose. At advanced level, most of them already developed their own specialty so it was kind of difficult to know who was better than whom. Thus she told Natsuki her problem.

"Fukuzawa san, have you ever been any training session?" Natsuki politely asked Yumi, though she already knew the answer too well.

"This…uhm…yes." Yumi sheepishly scratched her head and tried not to sound too nervous, but she fell terribly. She desperately hoped that her sensei was not going to ask her detail of the training.

"I, see. OK. Class, today we have new classmate. She'll join our training from today. Since I don't know her ability yet so we'll have a trial fight to figure which group she would be. OK. I want a fair fight. No dirt play, please. Or you all know the consequence." Natsuki did not ask anything else; she faced her students, and sternly pronounced her decision.

She point at the best one from first group to join the circle which Yumi was in. The rule was whoever was out of the circle first was lost. They could use their power and combat skills but they could not cause any deep wounds so pointed weapon was prohibited. There would be great deal of consequence if they dared to broke the rule.

"OK. Begin now."

After Natsuki gave out the start signal, everyone focused to the upcoming battle. It was Aki Matsumoto, whom Yumi was going to fight with. She was known one of the most cruel student when it came to fighting for her position. She was first year so she could not compare to some senior but it was said that sooner or later in this year she would be in the advanced group. She would eliminate her competitor in all possible way to get their position.

"Hi, I'm…" Before Yumi could politely introduce herself, her opponent already stroked at her repeatedly with her punches. They all seemed to cause a bad headache if she got just one but Yumi was not any novice in this game of fight. She ducked the first few blow and started to fight back with the same amount of strength.

Yumi quickly figured out this girl only had physical strength and her magic power belonged to some low class being. Yumi intended to have a friendly fight to defeat this girl but since she used so many dangerous moves, Yumi decided to play with her a bit with some more strength.** (Of course, not Yumi real power)**

Out of the circle, Natsuki already knew Yumi's intention. She inwardly laughed at how stupid this girl named Aki something was. She dared to play rough with the head of Fukuzawa house. **(The title that Yumi got when her mom and dad were not here.) **

Yumi purposely reduced her strength at each move that hit the girl but this girl was so dense to realize that. Thus, she kept increase the amount of trikes toward Yumi and increased the level of strength in each trike.

"Stupid girl" Yumi murmured. She was a bit of impatient due to this girl's ignorance about her kindness. Normally, she would let Aki win but this time was different. This was the chance for her to be closer to Sachiko so there was no way she let her win. Thus, in a lightning move, Yumi smoothly caught Aki's writs and threw her out off the circle.

It caused many gasps from first year student because except Rosa Gigantea en bouton and Rosa Foetida en bouton petite soeur were in the advanced group, most of them were in the first group and Aki was the best among them. To them Yumi was just a new comer and she already defeated Aki completely. Some second year student who already had sparing with Aki were surprise too, because they did not expect the tough Aki was down within five minutes.

"Good. Fukuzawa san won. Matsumoto san, it seems you need to learn more." Natsuki casually pronounced the result of the fight. She signaled two of them stepped back into the circle for the bow after match. Of course, Yumi eagerly followed the order and Aki reluctantly did too**. **

**However, when they were bowing at each other, Aki did a very stupid move.**

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to say at this point.<strong>

**Thanks you all reader. :D **

**Recently I prefer to reader rather than write my own story so it took quite a lot of time to finish this chapter. T_T But I'm assure again that I won't abandon what I started. :D  
><strong>


End file.
